Love Shuffle
by Tai Black
Summary: O amor é um jogo, até o momento em que ele cria raízes no coração e põe a vida de ponta-cabeça. Nehum deles imaginava que entrariam em um jogo que mudaria suas vidas completamente. - múltiplos shippers -
1. Love

**N/A: **Essa fic nasceu há anos atrás, por causa de um dorama com o mesmo título da fic que me inspirou demais. Faz anos que eu não escrevo em português, então eu decidi começar a postar e trabalhar nessa fic, que é long e tem múltiplos casais. Vou tentar me divertir muito e espero que todos vocês se divirtam também!

**Nenhum persongem me pertence**; parte da trama foi baseada no dorama japonês Love Shuffle. Meu mesmo é apenas a escrita e o desenvolvimento do plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Shuffle<strong>

**Capítulo 1 – L.O.V.E**

* * *

><p>Não se podia dizer que aquele era o hall mais tranqüilo dos edifícios da cidade de Konoha. Era um terceiro andar agitado, com quatro apartamentos. Não estava muito longe do hospital central, nem da Torre do Hokage, como era chamado o quartel general da polícia local.<p>

Todos os dias havia movimentação, fosse por seus moradores que saíam e voltavam a casa, as visitas, os quase moradores (como namorados, rolos e parentes) ou quando, mesmo estando em casa, suas vozes repercutiam pelo hall por alguma frase dita muito forte, música mais alta ou algumas brigas cotidianas...

Naquele andar, nenhum dos moradores imaginava que entrariam em um jogo que mudaria suas vidas completamente.

**L**

O sol começava a aparecer no horizonte quando Sakura terminou de estancar o sangue do paciente. Cada vez que tinha de fazer aquilo, sentia o coração bater rápido demais, não queria que ele estivesse em perigo daquela maneira, aquilo não era saudável para ele. Usou uma gaze para limpar a bochecha ensangüentada dele e a pálpebra do olho direito.

- Quando vai deixar de fazer isso, Sasuke? – perguntou, examinando o olho negro com severidade – Ficará temporariamente cego deste olho, pela explosão... – murmurou – Deveria tomar mais cuidado! Ser policial é uma coisa, se meter á toa em perigo é outra.

O homem não mudou a expressão nem disse nada, apenas continuou sentado na maca, o outro olho encarando a mulher sem nenhuma discrição, assistindo a expressão preocupada dela, enquanto lhe vendava o olho com cuidado e seriedade. Percebeu que ela tinha profundas olheiras e que parecia bastante cansada; e, se reparasse em suas curvas (coisa que nunca fazia), perceberia que a mulher havia perdido peso.

- Sakura – chamou, fazendo-a direcionar a mirada ao olho dele que ainda via.

- Hum?

- Estou dormindo com a Karin – disse, com sua voz séria de quem sabe que está ferindo os outros com suas palavras. Isso a fez congelar e afastar a vista para observar a janela, sem realmente ver o que havia do outro lado do vidro.

Terminou a bandagem e voltou a se afastar dele, fingindo buscar algo entre os medicamentos e instrumentos médicos do armário do consultório. Não queria encará-lo, estava cansada de chorar por ele e mais ainda dele lhe ver chorando, vendo-a dessa maneira tão estúpida e submissa. Ele era mau com ela, sempre havia sido.

- Não fuja da realidade – ele continuou, agora com um tom um pouco mais arrogante e a observou.

- Por que sempre me põem nesse tipo de situação? – ela perguntou, sem olhá-lo – Por que eu preciso saber com quem você está dormindo ou não? Por que sempre tem que esfregar isso na minha cara? É divertido, Sasuke, ver o quão patética eu sou quando o tema é você?

- Eu faço isso pra te ferir, pra que você compreenda que não há nada mais entre nós. Não existem possibilidades... – ela se virou para ele.

- Você diz isso agora e depois, quando se cansa dela ou de qualquer outra, você me chama, brinca comigo e me machuca, muitas vezes só o faz pra me ver sofrer, pra se sentir-

- Eu só faço isso porque, inevitavelmente, você vem. Você nunca diz que não, Sakura.

- Pode ir embora, o curativo está terminado. Volte amanhã para a revisão – disse, voltando a dar-lhe as costas.

Ela se virou, vendo-o de pé muito próximo de si, sorrindo com certa maldade, o olho direito tapado pela bandagem, o rosto um pouco marcado pela mancha de sangue que antes ali havia. Ele respirou fundo, observando o rosto corado dela, capturando uma mecha de cabelos rosados entre os dedos, vendo como os olhos vermelhos de choro faziam ressaltar o tom verde dos orbes dela.

- Tentarei pensar em você se a minha mente ficar em branco em algum momento. Mas duvido que seja o tema a vir no meio de um momento de sossego.

- Ok, Sasuke, você estourou sua cota de hoje: VÁ EMBORA!

Ele riu como se ela fosse realmente patética, vendo-a gritar a plenos pulmões, e saiu do consultório. Sakura respirou fundo, sem sequer tentar conter as lágrimas e jogou os papéis de receitas no chão, com raiva.

- Seu bosta! – exclamou, enquanto pegava os papeis do chão e os devolvia à mesa – vá encher o saco da sua maldita namoradinha... – resmungou.

Os soluços aumentaram e ela deu graças a deus por terminar o plantão em menos de meia hora para poder voltar para casa e passar o dia inteiro trancada em seu apartamento sem ver ninguém. E tinha certeza que o assunto a governar sua mente seria Sasuke e sua nova revelação sobre Karin. Não que nunca tivesse imaginado que isso aconteceria e, sequer supunha que se transformaria em uma relação firme e duradoura, mas o simples fato dele ter escolhido a ruiva para estar consigo e não ela, fazia-lhe sentir o coração apertar mais do que podia suportar.

**O**

Shikamaru acordou com o som do chuveiro e amaldiçoou quem estava no banho àquela hora, sem cogitar que era sua namorada. Revirou-se na cama, estirando os braços para alcançar o outro corpo, sem êxito e tentou dormir outra vez, coisa que parecia ser impossível com o maldito som da ducha batendo na placa do chuveiro.

Espreguiçou-se na cama, dando-se conta de que sua acompanhante não estava mais com ele. Soltou um riso fino, deixando a cabeça pender para fora do colchão, abrindo os olhos e observando a parede. Aquilo era inacreditável. Estirou-se outra vez e levantou, andando na direção do banheiro enquanto bagunçava os cabelos e os prendia num rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.

- Já te pedi para não tomar banho às seis da manhã nos meus dias de folga – disse, começando a escovar os dentes.

Shikamaru tinha aquela facilidade de ignorar o corpo dela quando queria, olhando apenas de relance à mulher nua no chuveiro e encarando sua imagem no espelho entediadamente.

- Tenho de ir a Suna, não sei quando volto – ela respondeu simples.

- Como? – perguntou o homem cuspindo a espuma – Mas você chegou há dois dias e já vai voltar para a tua cidade, Temari?

- Devo voltar em breve.

- Que problemática! – exclamou antes de enxaguar a boca.

- Não comece, Shikamaru.

Ele revirou os olhos, apoiando-se na pia e olhando a parede de azulejos do outro lado:

- Você vem. Você vai. Você volta. Você fica ou não fica. Você reclama das minhas tarefas nos teus dias livres e do quão entediado eu sou nos _meus_ dias livres. Você me esnoba quando acha conveniente ou até mesmo finge que não me conhece quando está falando com alguma pessoa de uma empresa que te interesse profissionalmente ou não. Depois você me joga na cama. Você vai embora e sequer me avisa e eu fico esperando até tarde da noite até me dar conta que não, você não vai voltar dentro de alguns dias. Então retorna, passa dois dias comigo, se entedia de mim mais uma vez e se cansa desse nosso joguinho e volta a desaparecer – ele suspirou, encarando-a por fim – Isso te parece normal? Prático?

- Bem... Nossa relação é assim – Temari sempre fazia isso, dava por feito que a verdade nua e crua sempre seria a melhor solução. Na verdade ela estava certa, mas nem sempre era cômodo escutar a verdade dessa maneira.

- Você deveria ir embora de vez, estou começando a me cansar desse vaivém. É pouco produtivo e muito problemático, rouba meu tempo livre e me mete nessa sua vida louca e nômade de irmã do Prefeito Kazekage.

- Quer terminar comigo, Shika-kun? – ela perguntou, abrindo o box e saindo do chuveiro.

- Não disse isso – ele resmungou, olhando o corpo dela – apenas quero que se decida logo de uma vez, se vai ou se fica ou... Como ficamos nós dois...

Então ela o puxou pelos shorts do pijama e o empurrou contra a parede oposta à qual ele estava, apertando seu corpo contra o dele, grudando seus lábios com força, roubando-lhe um beijo efusivo com sabor de pasta de dente:

- Assume que não pode ficar sem mim – ela mandou.

- Temari...

Era sempre igual, extremamente egocêntrica e problemática, e isso às vezes cansava; essa necessidade que ela tinha de escutar que ele precisava dela, que não conseguia estar sem ela, que apenas ela lhe podia satisfazer... Essa necessidade de possessão que ela precisava sentir para estar contente, não que não fosse autoconfiante – pelo contrário, era até demais, e esse era o problema.

Mas tudo o que ele queria era paz, sossego, nada mais de surpresas, aparições e desaparições, instabilidades. Por melhor que se entendessem na cama, ele precisava de alguém estável, que estivesse buscando o mesmo que ele, aquela segurança agradável sem a necessidade de estar se preocupando se o outro vem ou não vem, e se não vem: lhe terá acontecido algo? Afinal toda aquela relação conturbada e sem muita estrutura era demasiado problemática.

Eram emoções demais para suas pequenas ambições.

O homem a afastou de si. Sabia que era um pecado lhe negar uma boa despedida, mas aquilo estava realmente lhe incomodando e precisava que ela soubesse:

- Quando volte quero uma resposta. E se sua resposta for que estará entre uma cidade e outra, espero que traga consigo um calendário com todas as datas de idas e vindas.

- Está me dispensando?

- Não, estou avisando antes que me esqueça.

Logo a puxou pelo braço, sem muita educação e deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dela tratando de mapeá-la inteira, no fundo lhe assustava aquelas idas e vindas, lhe fazia pensar que nunca seria capaz de estabelecer-se tranquilamente, ou formar um casal estável, ou aproveitar o fato de ter uma relação. Afinal entre eles não havia muito mais que sexo, discussões sobre partidos políticos, bons investimentos na bolsa, softwares, problemas e um tumulto disforme de sensações e sentimentos que nem eles conseguiam compreender.

**V**

- Naruto, vá para casa.

- Não! – reclamou.

- Vamos, não seja cabeça-dura, já é de manhã.

- Neh, Kakashi-sensei, se a mulher que você ama te dissesse que não quer se casar com você, também estaria como eu!

Kakashi suspirou, olhando para Ichiraku. Os dois homens olharam o loiro com preocupação, o rapaz havia passado toda a noite comendo ramen e bebendo sake, havia gritado e xingado a deus, contado para o dono do bar toda sua história com Hinata pelo menos seis vezes. Então o seu antigo professor do colegial chegou e escutou mais duas vezes a história que ele já conhecia e o triste desenlace, e agora estava tratando de convencer o loiro a voltar para casa.

- Sensei, ela disse que queria quando perguntei antes, e hoje disse que não! Eu comprei o anel, até me arrumei! Achei que ela também me amava, mas pelo jeito não me ama!

- Ama, Naruto, claro que ama, só deve estar assustada, dê tempo ao tempo... - Kakashi o puxou pelo braço, pagando a conta do bar e arrastando-o em direção ao apartamento do rapaz.

- Sensei, sinto que estou morrendo – disse, a voz embriagada e mole – como se não compreendesse mais nada!

Kakashi se sentia um pouco impaciente, não fazia sequer idéia do que deveria dizer ou deixar de dizer. Não que não conseguisse se colocar no lugar do rapaz, ele até conseguia, mas não conseguia pensar em alguma coisa útil para dizer. A verdade era que Kakashi sempre havia sido um zero à esquerda com mulheres. Toda sua vida tinha sido marcada por inúmeras delas, mas nenhuma delas tinha ficado definitivamente.

- Fique calmo Naruto, deixe-a em paz um pouco para pensar e depois vocês resolverão as coisas.

Estavam há dois quarteirões do apartamento do mais novo, quando uma figura magra e de cabelos rosados despontou na esquina. Era Sakura. E isso significava para Kakashi a salvação de seu precioso tempo.

- Hei, Sakura! – acenou, fazendo-a levantar o rosto.

Não. Definitivamente não seria uma salvação. A jovem tinha os olhos inchados e vermelhos, manchas do mesmo tom se espalhavam por seu rosto, o que ele sabia significava que ela havia chorado bastante. Aproximou-se rápido, receoso do que poderia haver-lhe passado, mesmo que todos os seus instintos indicassem que o motivo era apenas um, o mesmo de sempre: Sasuke.

- O que houve? – perguntou sério, largando Naruto para trás, que vinha andando numa linha nada reta e murmurando qualquer coisa.

- O que poderia ser Kakashi? – ela perguntou entristecida. Era uma pergunta retórica, ele sabia bem o que lhe passara.

- Então parece que você e Naruto podem dar as mãos e cantar músicas tristes hoje – ele disse, sorrindo de leve.

- Eh?

- Hinata recusou o pedido de casamento – explicou para a ex-aluna num tom baixo.

- Não me diga! – exclamou apenada, esquecendo-se um pouco de sua tristeza e andou até o loiro, limpando o rosto dele cheio de lágrimas com as mãos e afastando os fios loiros da testa – Não fique assim, ela só deve ter se assustado.

Kakashi não pôde deixar de sorrir. Sakura podia estar mal, mas sempre tentaria ajudar aos demais. Ele observou como ela murmurava para Naruto que tudo ficaria bem, e que se fosse necessário bateria em Hinata até que esta aceitasse o pedido, mesmo que ele fizesse que não com a cabeça, coçando os olhos como um menininho de cinco anos. Kakashi não sabia o que fazer da vida se aqueles garotos, que aos poucos cresciam e sofriam de amor, não estivessem em seu caminho. Precisaria ter uma conversa com Sasuke.

- E Sasuke, o que fez agora? – perguntou Naruto, fungando.

- Esfregou na minha cara que está dormindo com a Karin.

Oh não! Kakashi odiava saber sobre a vida sexual de seus ex-alunos, lhe dava aquela estranha sensação de vácuo. Como se aquela gostosa harmonia de serem seus pequenos alunos já não existisse mais. Era como se agora eles fossem parte de um mundo que antes só lhe pertencia. Saber que Sasuke, Naruto e, pior, Sakura, tinham se desenvolvido e que hoje em dia tinham seus próprios relacionamentos e vida sexual ativa lhe fazia querer correr e voltar no tempo, onde eles ainda eram todos imaturos demais e jovens demais. Era como se eles fizessem parte da realidade dele, da mesma dura, amarga e crua realidade, onde o amor nem sempre é algo bonito e a maioria das vezes mais machuca que alivia.

- E o que você disse? – perguntou o loiro encarando-a.

- Que não precisava saber daquilo – ela respondeu num murmúrio.

- Não, Sakura-chan! Deveria ter inventado algo como "E eu estou dormindo com o..." – ele parou um pouco, atordoado pela bebida e continuou: - "Estou dormindo com o Kakashi!", por exemplo.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos, então era esse tipo de conselho que o loiro costumava dar?

- Sakura, melhor não escutar o Naruto, essa psicologia não atingiria o Sasuke. Melhor você não demonstrar reação, como se não te importasse – disse sério e começou a puxar ambos os alunos pelo pulso, como se fossem crianças – Os homens como Sasuke se divertem com as tentativas de mentira ou os sentimentos tristes das garotas.

A frase pesou em seus próprios ombros e Kakashi se perguntou quantas vezes não tinha brincado com diversas mulheres que realmente gostavam dele? Quantas delas tinham chorado como Sakura e sofrido por muito tempo até conseguirem lidar com a dor? Uma sensação gelada bateu no fundo de seu estômago e ele apertou os dedos contra o pulso fino e delicado da sua ex-aluna.

Era quase um pedido de desculpas...

A menina começou a chorar de novo, mas já estavam na frente do pequeno prédio.

- Cuidem um do outro, e não se aproximem de facas e locais altos, entendido?

- Hai, sensei! – responderam em uníssono, entrando no edifício e desaparecendo no pequeno hall de entrada.

Kakashi ficou observando a entrada do prédio durante algum tempo, sem compreender bem o que era aquela culpabilidade que ia deslizando dentro de si. Era difícil vê-los crescer, mas ainda mais difícil vê-los sofrer.

**E**

- Vamos Ino, dê o fora! – ele pediu outra vez, vendo-a apenas com a calcinha lilás e um top branco, ainda deitada em sua cama – Vamos! Eu já saí, fui tirar as fotos do amanhecer e você segue aqui? Não pedi para desaparecer antes que eu voltasse?

Ele suspirou irritado e sentou na poltrona na frente da cama, começando a tirar os sapatos, precisaria de um bom banho para se tranqüilizar.

- Achei que você ia querer um pouco de estímulo para agüentar o dia... – ela murmurou sonolenta, espreguiçando-se.

- Não, não preciso. Preciso de um banho e duas horas de sono, não preciso de você.

- Gen-chan! – ela reclamou, estirando-se na cama, seus cabelos longos e loiros espalhando-se por todos os lados. Aquilo lhe estava deixando um pouco nervoso.

- Vai embora Ino.

- Quando você vai assumir nossa relação? – ela perguntou, deitando-se de bruços e movendo os pés no ar.

- Que? – ele riu, Ino era realmente a melhor comediante da face da terra – Ino, todo mundo sabe que temos _algo_.

- Mas eu não quero _algo_, eu quero _algo_ _especial_ – ela riu da piada malfeita e ele bufou.

- Andando, loira, fora daqui – disse, batendo palmas como se faz para um cachorro.

- Gen-chan! – ela reclamou, virando-se de barriga para cima e abrindo as pernas, jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo a imitação de um orgasmo, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo próprio corpo.

Era um fato, ele pensou, ela havia descoberto seu ponto fraco: sexo. Mas estranhamente naquele dia o que ele mais queria – muito mais que sexo – era que ela desaparecesse do mundo e explodisse a quilômetros de distancia de si.

- Yamanaka Ino, se você não for embora agora eu vou contar para o seu pai o que você mais gosta que eu te faça. E realmente não acredito que ele vá ficar muito contente ao saber sobre essa sua pequena inclinação ao-

- Genma! – reclamou, sentando-se – Qual é o problema agora? O sexo entre a gente vai ser só quando você quer? Seu machista!

- Eu não sou machista, Ino, você _sequer_ sabe o que isso significa!

Ela riu, ficando de pé na cama, ele sempre tentava dizer que ela não passava de uma loira burra, mas ela era muito mais esperta que isso.

- Você quer que eu dê um escândalo?

_Ah, não, escândalo de novo não_! Pensou o homem, olhando-a com raiva. Aquela menina quando queria gritar e xingar e espalhar por aí alguns segredinhos, era a rainha da destruição!

- Ino, por favor – ele pediu, olhando para o chão, enquanto mordia o interior da bochecha.

- Está com medo? Oh, mas que coisinha mais fofa! – ela exclamou, gargalhando.

Um calor estranho foi subindo pelo corpo dele, um ódio, uma raiva, uma aversão tão grande àquela maldita que quando se deu por si, já havia corrido até a cama e a pegado no colo. Jogou Ino sobre seu ombro, sentindo-a se debater, gritar e xingar, enquanto ele com pressa até a porta, a abria rapidamente, chamando o elevador, sentindo-a tentar lhe chutar a toda custa, sem conseguir.

Ele ainda teve a inteligência de segurar um dos pulsos dela nas costas, para que não tentasse invadir sua mente. Quando o elevador abriu, Sakura e Naruto desceram dele observando a estranha cena com um pouco de assombro.

- Ino? – perguntou Sakura um pouco tonta.

E quando Genma apertou o botão do térreo, lançou a menina para dentro e a fechou em seguida, o único que se ouviu foi Ino batendo na porta metálica e gritando:

- SEU FILHO DA PUTA! E A MINHA ROUPA? VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ANDE ASSIM NA RUA? VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA NESSA SUA CARA, SEU DESCARADO?

Então soou o timbre avisando que o elevador havia chegado ao térreo e o homem voltou a entrar no apartamento, fazendo Sakura e Naruto observarem tudo muito aturdidos. Um dos apartamentos se abriu e dele saíram Shikamaru e Temari, levando a bolsa de viagem pendurada nas costas, então os quatro se encararam e o moreno olhou para o loiro estranhando aquela cara inchada de choro e o cheiro a álcool.

- O que diabos-?

- Hinata me recusou – disse, e vendo a cara de Temari fixa na de Sakura respondeu pela de cabelos rosa: – Sasuke é um merda.

Shikamaru revirou os olhos, era fato e todo mundo sabia que ele detestava o Uchiha, e detestava ainda mais o comportamento de Sakura para com este. Ele apenas deu um gole na sua caneca de chá branca e Genma voltou a sair de seu apartamento com um bolo de roupas na mão e uma bolsa lilás bem feminina.

A porta do elevador abriu e Temari entrou, trombando de propósito com a outra loira que tinha intenção de sair, mas que logo foi barrada por Genma, que jogou o bolo de roupas e a bolsinha encima dela, enquanto a maldita gritava até a morte, xingando-o e acusando-o de mil e uma coisas, a mulher de Suna fechou a porta impedindo Ino de sair e apertou o botão do térreo dando uma piscadinha. Não se soube se aquilo era para Shikamaru como despedida ou para Genma como se avisasse que cobraria pela ajuda.

- Era Ino? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Sim – murmurou Sakura.

- Eh, parece que os peitos dela por fim cresceram – disse, dando um tapinha no ombro de Genma – E parece que todos estamos com problemas.

O mais velho fez que sim com a cabeça, encostando-se na parede e suspirando profundamente. Sakura olhou os pés com pesar e começou a chorar de novo, fazendo Naruto passar o braço ao redor dos ombros dela e olhar para Shikamaru:

- Parece que o amor é uma bosta.

- Definitivamente.

Responderam os outros três em uníssono, antes que cada um andasse para seu apartamento e desaparecesse atrás das portas de madeira escura.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bem vindos à Love Shuffle, onde tudo é possível! :D  
>Comentários, pedidos e críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindos!<p>

**edit 30/09:** o cap foi editado/reescrito em algumas partes pq o shipper principal mudou e se estabeleceu em **KakaSaku** graças as minhas queridas _Hatake Pam e Dame en Rouge_

**love, tai**


	2. Play

**N/A: **Muito obrigada pelas reviews, follows e favorites :3

* * *

><p><strong>Love Shuffle<strong>

**Capítulo 2 – P.L.A.Y**

* * *

><p>Genma estava no bar, acompanhado por Shikamaru que, com resistência, havia aceitado a proposta de se unir ao grupo e tomar um pouco de sake, afinal era uma sexta feira no fim da tarde e Temari não estava em Konoha.<p>

Estiveram conversando sobre algumas coisas do trabalho e seus afazeres de ultimamente, quando Sakura e Naruto chegaram e se sentaram à mesa, os cumprimentando sem muito ânimo. Ambos ainda tinham aquele ar infeliz de dois dias atrás, mas então pediram suas doses de sake e depois da terceira já pareciam melhor.

- Como andam as coisas com Temari? – perguntou Genma, lançando a conversação chave sobre relacionamentos.

- Como sempre. Ela nunca para quieta num lugar e isso dificulta bastante as coisas... Essa desordem dela me irrita profundamente. Demasiado problemática, não sei o que faço com ela – resmungou monotonamente e bebericou de sua tacinha.

- Bem, pelo menos você não a pediu em casamento e ela te respondeu um não, sem explicar seus motivos – disse Naruto, virando mais uma tacinha de sake.

- Ela está assustada, Naruto, só pode ser isso – Sakura tentou animá-lo, em vão.

- E você Genma, tem que ter saco para aturar a Ino, heim.

O homem riu do comentário do Nara e apenas bebeu um pouco mais, dando de ombros. Havia algo além do carnal, ele sabia bem, só não estava certo se queria deixar aquilo se aprofundar ou preferia que escorresse por suas mãos como água.

- Temos uma relação complicada, tudo começou com a idéia de sexo casual, e atualmente todos sabem que temos _algo_...

- O problema da Pig é que ela sempre vai demandar mais do que você lhe está dando, sempre foi assim e sempre será – ela suspirou – e isso somado ao caráter insistente e histérico dela... Não que eu possa falar mal da insistência dela, a minha é ainda mais inconveniente...

- Sabe, Sakura, o que eu não entendo é por que demônios você não larga o pé do Sasuke e vive a sua vida? – intrometeu-se Shikamaru um pouco irritado – Ele é um babaca, ele te faz isso desde que terminou a academia de polícia, porque continua com isso?

- Ah eu adoraria saber, mas aí entra o grande problema: quem é capaz de controlar o coração? Por que, se você conhece alguém, por favor, me apresente! – respondeu friamente, olhando bem nos olhos do rapaz.

- Precisamos conhecer gente nova... – disse Naruto baixinho – Talvez isso nos fizesse aprender a dar valor ao que temos, ou nos apaixonaríamos por outra pessoa...

Genma olhou o loiro e sorriu. Fazia sentido, aquela era uma boa idéia, mas como seriam capazes de conhecer outras pessoas e ao mesmo tempo manter suas atuais relações? Olhou para a mesa e ficou pensando seriamente, precisava de alguma idéia que fosse capaz de metê-los todos no mesmo barco.

Shikamaru observou Naruto beber mais e Sakura lhe acompanhar, a maneira como os via lhe dava pena, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe gerava uma espécie de raiva: como o ser humano podia ser tão burro? Mas Sakura era um caso ainda mais irremediável, como ela podia seguir persistindo em ir atrás de Sasuke sempre que este a chamasse, ou como era tão suscetível ao que ele dizia?

- Por que estava chorando ontem, Sakura? – ele perguntou com indiscrição.

Ela levantou os olhos e corou, sentindo-se idiota e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada de lhe contar o que ocorrera no hospital.

- Estava fazendo um curativo nele e Sasuke fez questão de me contar que está com a Karin...

- Antes ele tivesse dito isso, Sakura-chan! – exclamou Naruto – Mas ele te fez o desfavor de deixar explícito que estava _transando_ com ela!

Shikamaru bufou, odiava o Uchiha com todas suas forças e ainda mais agora, por ficar brincando com os sentimentos da Haruno. Também odiava Sakura por deixar-se ferir tão facilmente.

_Menina idiota!_, pensou irritado.

- A Sakura-chan precisa se apaixonar por outra pessoa!

Então Genma riu alto, alheio aos comentários, então sorriu maligno e os garotos o observaram com estranhes.

- Tive uma idéia: – explicou, contente consigo mesmo – Love Shuffle!

Sakura o olhou seriamente e Shikamaru ficou boquiaberto, numa expressão de incerteza. Genma só podia estar brincando, nunca em todos os seus 26 anos de vida imaginara que aquele homem tão elitista e sério (na medida do possível) fosse dizer aquilo, pior: propor aquela loucura.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Naruto curioso.

- É um jogo, Naruto – respondeu a garota, simples.

- Que tipo de jogo?

- Troca de casais – explicou melhor Shikamaru.

- COMO?!

- Assim: entramos no jogo com nossos respectivos relacionamentos e vamos turnando de casal durante o mês. Depois disso vemos se algum de nós se interessou por outra pessoa do grupo, ou se conseguimos valorizar mais nossos parceiros...

Todos encaravam Genma um pouco atônitos.

- Eu não sou a parceira do Sasuke... – disse Sakura um pouco desconcertada.

- Talvez ele queira participar, já que é um idiota retardado.

- Shikamaru! – a menina reclamou.

- Eu nunca aceitaria que a Hinata-chan participasse de algo assim!

Naruto estava emburrado, como se aquilo o ofendesse muito, a simples idéia de ver sua Hinata saindo com outros caras lhe dava dor de estômago. Principalmente por que ele a conhecia melhor que ninguém e sabia que ela nunca na vida faria parte de um jogo tão estúpido. Como se ele fosse se apaixonar por Sakura, Ino ou Temari, aquilo era completamente descabido, nem lhe passava pela cabeça participar.

- Estou fora – avisou, postando as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorrindo vitorioso – Hinata-chan não precisa disso e muito menos eu. Ela está apenas confusa, certeza que é isso.

Sakura fez que sim, certamente a Hyuuga estava passando apenas por um mau momento, estava nervosa e assustada e era muito jovem. Era compreensível que ela estivesse assim, não é todo dia que o amor da sua vida decide te pedir em casamento de repente e te pega de surpresa. Ela deveria estar tão mal como Naruto naquele momento, devia estar confusa e até mesmo arrependida por ter dito que não tão rapidamente.

- Bem. Porque não combinamos de nos ver domingo com nossos parceiros e contar para eles a nossa ideia? Mesmo que não nos apaixonemos ou algo parecido, parece uma boa idéia para criar laços e fazer novos amigos – disse Shikamaru, tranqüilo – Temari certamente aceitará. Ela gosta de desafios.

Genma sorriu.

- Ino também vai querer jogar se eu duvidar dela. Já somos quatro. Sakura, você não tem ninguém com quem esteja se relacionando que não seja o Uchiha? – o homem fez uma expressão de desgosto ao dizer o nome e então a observou.

- Não, eu... Só o Sasuke-kun...

- Certo. Se você encontrar alguém que te interesse, nos avise, seria bom que participasse, não acha? – ela corou, encarando o Shiranui – Você precisa conhecer gente e tentar esquecer esse cara. Domingo: jantar na minha casa!

Ela sorriu, quase agradecida. Na verdade precisava disso, precisava esquecer Sasuke e seguir vivendo sua vida como uma pessoa normal. Fez que sim com a cabeça e levantou o copinho de sake:

- Ao amor não correspondido!

Eles riram e beberam junto com ela. Talvez aquele jogo pudesse mudar suas vidas.

**P**

Entrou no apartamento e se deparou com a mala jogada no sofá. Seu coração bateu mais forte e não pôde evitar um sorriso pervertido escorregar em seus lábios: depois de tanto sake uma noite de sexo lhe viria divinamente bem. Andou até o quarto e riu ao constatar que ela estava lendo um livro, deitada na cama, sem roupa nenhuma. A luz do abajur iluminava as páginas e seu corpo, dando-lhe um ar quase etéreo. Ele a encarou, observando a beleza de seus cabelos loiro-escuros, os cachos mal formados. Até nisso eles se pareciam, em seus cabelos revoltos e seus momentos de leitura.

Eles seriam um casal perfeito se ela não fosse tão difícil de lidar. Temari era tão problemática, que às vezes ele se perguntava como havia se sentido atraído por ela. Aquilo, definitivamente, não era amor, era apenas uma paixão vigorosa, misturado com extrema satisfação sexual e discussões intelectuais sobre bolsas de valores, empresas internacionais e a prefeitura de Suna.

Aproximou-se, vendo-a largar o livro na mesa de noite e se espreguiçar, deixando o corpo esguio e nu a mostra, convidativo.

- Você não vai vir pra cama, Shikamaru?

Ele riu, arrancando a jaqueta que usava e a camiseta preta, então se dedicou a abrir vagarosamente os botões da calça até deixá-la descer pelas pernas e subiu na cama. Apenas observando-a. Havia sido uma viagem rápida, apenas dois dias longe e então ela voltara.

- E meu calendário?

- Pedi férias – ela disse, misteriosa.

- Como assim? – perguntou, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço, o cheiro da pele dela inebriando seus sentidos e despertando um tesão profundo.

- Um mês e meio de liberdade, e depois disso te trarei um calendário – ela riu, sentindo os lábios dele descerem até seus ombros e depois se afastarem, olhando-a estranhado – Eu sei, é um milagre eu ter férias!

- Não estou acreditando.

- Você precisará de muito para não me entediar durante todo esse tempo – ela murmurou, puxando-o para cima de si e beijando seus lábios com voracidade.

- Nós temos um jogo para nos divertir – murmurou enigmático contra seus lábios e ela o encarou, posicionando-o melhor entre suas pernas e baixando a boxer por suas coxas firmes.

- Que tipo de jogo? – perguntou interessada, arrastando as unhas contra as coxas dele, subindo pelas nádegas musculosas, fazendo a pele arrepiar e eriçar.

- Love Shuffle – ele sorriu, encaminhando-se para dentro dela, fazendo a loira suspirar e fechar os olhos, agarrando-se na cabeceira de madeira da cama.

- Parece que serão férias muito divertidas, então... – os lábios dela se entreabriram para um suspiro profundo escapar, seus olhos injetados encarando a boca dele de maneira provocativa.

Ele riu, a agarrou pela cintura com firmeza e se moveu com mais força dentro dela, roubando-lhe um gemido rouco.

- Pode ter certeza disso, Temari – ele disse, olhando-a antes de abocanhar um de seus mamilos e sugar com força, sem parar de mover os quadris contra os dela...

**L**

- O que você está fazendo na minha casa? – ela perguntou petulante, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando-o com raiva – Veio falar com o meu pai?

Ele riu. Ino era uma menina mimada, isso sim. Encarou-a com o senbon pendurado nos lábios, oscilando perigosamente e sorriu para ela, daquele jeito que ele sabia que a loira não resistiria.

- Vamos, você vai dormir na minha casa.

- Ah sim, porque você manda nessa relação não é mesmo, Shiranui?

- Não seja cabeça dura, menina, vamos. Estou precisando das tuas técnicas de relaxamento corporal.

- Vá se foder, Genma.

- Eu senti tua falta nos últimos dias, você não veio atrás de mim, então eu estou vindo, isso deveria demonstrar meu afeto não acha?

Ela o encarou, descruzando os braços. Ele havia sentido sua falta? Oh céus, aquilo era música para seus ouvidos! Impediu um sorriso vitorioso de escapar por seus lábios e se virou para a porta, entrando de novo na casa.

Ele sorriu vitorioso, mas logo perdeu o sorriso quando ela começou a fechar a porta. Merda de menina! Tinha que ser cabeça dura justo naquele momento? Quando ele realmente precisava dela? Merda de sake que lhe colocava aceso tão rapidamente.

- Por favor! – exclamou, usando sua última carta debaixo da manga.

Viu-a parar o movimento e andar para dentro do corredor da casa sem terminar de fechar a porta. O homem suspirou. Menos mal, havia conseguido. Implorar para uma mulher dormir consigo era algo realmente ridículo, mas sempre valia a pena quando se tratava da Yamanaka.

Podia-se dizer que Ino não era a deusa do sexo, mas quase isso. Ela tinha aquela energia eletrizante que o enfeitiçava às vezes, e aquele ar esnobe quando queria, mas normalmente estava sempre rastejando por dormir com ele. Talvez no fundo fosse ele o deus do sexo. Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir convencido, mas a porta se abriu e uma pesada mochila foi jogada contra ele, fazendo o homem sair de seus pensamentos e agarrar o objeto antes que ele voasse contra o seu rosto.

- Pai, só volto no domingo de noite – ela gritou de dentro da casa, e então apareceu pela porta outra vez – Qualquer coisa você reclama depois com o Genma!

Ele sentiu um frio possuir seu corpo e uma vontade incontrolável de bater nela até que ela implorasse por perdão. Mas então a loira sorriu para ele e piscou.

- Sustinho, não é? – perguntou brincalhona e agarrou seu braço – Meu pai está de plantão, e minha mãe está no banho, não se preocupe.

Genma suspirou. Ino não fazia nada bem para seu sistema nervoso.

- Eu tenho uma aposta para você.

- Qual? – perguntou, enquanto andavam na direção do apartamento dele.

- Uma prova de amor.

- Como assim?

- Love Shuffle.

Ela estancou e o encarou estranhando.

- Você bebeu?

- Um pouco.

- Você está brincando, não é?

- Nenhum pouco.

- Quer me dividir com outros caras?

Ele a encarou um pouco incomodado. A imagem da pequena Ino com outros caras não lhe agradava muito, mas o que ele podia fazer?

- Se nenhum de nós se apaixonar por outra pessoa, teremos o _algo especial_ que você tanto quer.

Os olhos dela brilharam e um sorriso de vitória perpassou seu rosto.

- Feito.

Ele sentiu um frio na barriga e orou para todos os deuses antigos que, por favor, ela se apaixonasse por alguém. Ou que pelo menos ele pudesse fingir que havia se apaixonado por outra mulher.

**A**

Ele a estava encarando há algum tempo, percebendo que ela estava em um mundo que ele desconhecia. A expressão aérea e o olhar perdido, sem prestar a mínima atenção às informações que ele lhe passara. Então, abaixou o bloco de notas com os resultados da pesquisa e a observou atentamente, reparando em seu rosto delicado e olhos extremamente verdes. Sakura poderia ser considerada bem bonita se ela se arrumasse como uma mulher...

Não ia negar que o comportamento dela lhe dava nos nervos, que era um grande pé no saco ver que era o único que estava trabalhando – em pleno sábado de manhã. Havia levantado cansado e sonolento depois de uma longa noite remoendo problemas da empresa, ou perguntando-se porque havia agido de forma errônea muitas vezes no passado. E agora tinha que enfrentar a mulher de cabelos rosa e constatar pela milésima vez que o relacionamento dela com Sasuke lhe parecia a coisa mais ridícula e absurda que já vira na vida, e aquilo estava atrapalhando o andamento da pesquisa.

De novo.

Mas tampouco podia negar que aquela vez que saíram para beber e acabaram se beijando de uma maneira muito pouco profissional havia sido... De certa maneira, inebriante. Por que Sakura bêbada era algo para se marcar na história, uma pena eles terem parado nos beijos.

- O que ele fez dessa vez? – perguntou, mudando o rumo de seus pensamentos.

- Eh?

Ela o encarou e corou, percebendo que não havia prestado nenhuma atenção no que ele dissera sobre os resultados da pesquisa e sobre o orçamento que sua empresa lhe daria para a nova fase, então mordeu o lábio.

- Não estava pensando nele.

- Você devia tirar o Uchiha da cabeça – recomendou.

- Eu sei...

- Em que pensava com tanto afinco, então?

- Love Shuffle – as palavras escaparam sozinhas e ela olhou as mãos, extremamente corada. Como dissera aquilo? Ele era seu investidor! Ele bancava suas pesquisas no ramo das medicinas experimentais! Sabia que ele era do tipo conservador e havia fingido que nada acontecera naquele dia... Ela quase não se lembrava de nada, então talvez ele não se lembrasse também...

- Love Shuffle? – ele perguntou, olhando-a incrédulo – você vai participar de um Love Shuffle?

- Não. Não tenho par. Mas Genma-san, Ino, Shikamaru e Temari-san vão... Talvez Naruto e Hinata-chan também...

- Hinata-sama? - algo no seu peito apertou, ele não podia acreditar no que havia escutado.

Ela bufou, vendo o olhar irritado dele.

- Sinto muito Neji, acho que falei demais...

- Minha prima vai participar _disso_? - Neji sabia que era extremamente protetor quando o assunto era Hyuuga Hinata. Talvez porque ele já a havia feito sofrer no passado, ou porque agora que ela parecia estar bem com Naruto, as coisas andavam para fora dos trilhos outra vez, de maneira assustadora.

- Acho que não, Naruto disse que não permitiria, e que não precisavam disso, mas ficou de falar com ela... Eu duvido que ele fale, na verdade, ele a ama demais para deixar que isso acontecesse.

- E você quer participar? - perguntou por curiosidade, agradecendo internamente por Naruto gostar realmente de sua prima e não a permitir fazer parte de algo assim

- Não sei. Seria bom se eu me apaixonasse por outra pessoa, mas duvido que me apaixone por algum deles... A única possibilidade seria de fazer bons amigos e me divertir, tentar tirar o Sasuke-kun da minha cabeça durante um tempo...

A mente do jovem Hyuuga disparou. Ele não podia permitir que Hinata participasse daquilo, ele era de certa forma responsável por ela e, por algum motivo, achava que ela seria capaz de se meter numa grande cilada, mesmo que Naruto a tentasse impedir. A prima havia andado estranha nos últimos dias, havia chorado escondida e falado sozinha, ela parecia triste e confusa. Na verdade, ele não dava a mínima se Sakura iria participar ou não, mas não permitiria que sua prima sujasse sua honra e a da família. Então uma luz se acendeu.

- Eu participo com você – disse sério, um plano se arquitetando rapidamente na cabeça, e logo veio seu raciocínio e a desculpa que daria para a Haruno – você precisa se distrair e nós... – o olhar estóico dele voltou a aparecer, como se fosse um homem de gelo. O Hyuuga gostava de encenar, de fingir ter sentimentos e conseguir assim alcançar metas e ultrapassar obstáculos – Bem, nós já tivemos algo, se podemos dizer assim, e preciso estar perto de Hinata-sama, isso seria a desculpa perfeita para você e para mim, não acha?

Ela o encarou, embasbacada. Ele não podia estar falando sério. Conheciam-se há muito tempo e trabalhavam juntos quase todos os sábados há pelo menos um ano e meio, participando da investigação especial que ela desenvolvia com a ajuda financeira da famosa empresa Hyuuga, que agora estava interessada em entrar na rama de medicamentos também, mas... Ele seria capaz daquilo? Apenas para proteger sua prima e fazer com que Sakura se divertisse?

- Você está doente, Neji? – ela perguntou, com olhar preocupado e ele omitiu um sorriso sacana, graças a Sakura ele poderia manter o olho em cima de Hinata, e se pudesse se aproveitar da brincadeira seria ainda melhor.

- Acho que seria bom para mim também, para distrair... – mentiu, olhando para baixo.

- Sério?

- Uhum.

Encararam-se. Não havia nada na expressão dele, como sempre, e ela se sentiu imensamente agradecida.

- Neji-kun! Obrigada!

Ele sorriu brevemente e sentiu o pesar chegar antes mesmo de começar o jogo. Talvez, se manter durante uma semana inteira com a mesma pessoa não fosse realmente a melhor coisa a fazer. Mas há deveres que vêm antes do prazer, como não permitir que Hinata fizesse algo estúpido.

_Onde está se metendo, Hyuuga Neji?_ Perguntou a voz de sua consciência, e ele não soube responder.

**Y**

Neji estava encarando a porta e pensando em como ele era irresponsável, perguntando-se como havia se metido naquilo e como seu tio lhe mataria por ter entrado naquele jogo estúpido. Pior, lhe mataria por não ter tirado Hinata a força do jogo. Ok, ele tentaria fazer Hinata-sama não participar, e se ela não participasse, ele também não o faria.

Foi quando pigarreou baixinho e tocou à porta. Escutou os passos apressados e então a porta se abriu com estrondo. Lá estava Sakura, com um vestido simples, tentando colocar os sapatos de salto baixo desgonçadamente, seus cabelos caindo sobre o rosto ao olhar para baixo, e a alça do vestido descendo no braço ao abrir a porta rapidamente.

- Entra! – ela convidou, afobada, mas com um sorriso no rosto, como se lhe agradecesse pela milésima vez.

A sala do apartamento era razoável, mas para uma mulher que morava sozinha aquilo estava bastante bem. Tentou não reparar nos montes de papéis sobre a mesa, sabia que a desorganização era, muitas vezes, o ponto fraco dela, mas não podia pensar nisso agora, porque senão ficaria irritado com ela. Se havia algo que odiava no mundo era bagunça, além do mais ele podia dizer que era bagunça e mulheres pouco femininas, dessas desleixadas, como Sakura.

Haviam concordado em Neji chegar antes e conhecer o apartamento dela, simplesmente para dizerem que haviam saído algumas vezes no passado, mas ele já não tinha certeza se aquilo era uma boa ideia.

Sakura o cumprimentou melhor e contou sobre seu dia. Depois lhe disse para a seguir e foi mostrando os cômodos, primeiro a sala, que era simples mas bem decorada. Ele reparou que havia várias garrafas de sake na cristaleira e pensou que, talvez, Sakura continuasse bebendo mais do que deveria. Então entraram na cozinha (que estava impecavelmente limpa; e ele se perguntou se era porque ela não cozinhava ou porque ela realmente a havia limpado com afinco), ela ofereceu alguma bebida, mas ele recusou educadamente. Neji só estava lá por uma questão de intimidade, se era para entrar na brincadeira com Sakura ele gostaria de, pelo menos, ter uma ideia de como ela era fora das reuniões de trabalho, do hospital e quando não estava se entupindo de sake durante algum almoço após o trabalho deles no sábado.

Voltaram pela sala e entraram no pequeno corredor, ela parou e lhe mostrou um dos quartos, que ela usava de biblioteca e havia uma estante cheia de pergaminhos e livros, separados por ordem alfabética, o laptop sobre a mesa e tudo muito organizado.

Neji sorriu. Conhecer a casa de alguém era o mesmo que conhecer seus segredos, descobrir suas preferências e as coisas que prioriza na vida. Ele ficou encarando o escritório durante um tempo, até ele poderia trabalhar ali, não seria difícil... Na verdade seria muito agradável.

Ele não podia negar que muitas coisas em Sakura o interessavam, a começar pela inteligência, o autodidatismo e sua dedicação com o trabalho e as pesquisas que estavam desempenhando. Havia coisas nela que lhe pareciam interessantes, como os livros ordenados, a cozinha muito limpa, a personalidade fácil dela, e também a clavícula levemente saltada pela estrutura magra do corpo...

_Neji, não._ Ordenou mentalmente.

Ele respirou fundo e pensou que aquele não era o momento para pensar em atração por Sakura... Ela lhe mostrou o banheiro rapidamente, que ele sorriu ao ver a desordem, isso lhe fazia pensar que Sakura não era nada atrativa, que suas clavículas eram ossudas e que corria atrás de Uchiha Sasuke. Sentiu-se agradecido pela bagunça, assim conseguia evitar qualquer tipo de emoção fora de lugar.

O estojo de maquiagem estava sobre a pia, assim como a escova, um secador de cabelo, a toalha estava pendurada na porta e exalava um perfume suave e inebriante. Pelo menos o perfume dela valia à pena...

- E esse é meu quarto! – disse, sorrindo corada.

_Quarto._ A palavra soou muito alta em seus ouvidos e ele quase sorriu, observando a cama de casal no estilo ocidental, dois vestidos jogados em cima dela, mas tudo o mais muito arrumado. Neji sentiu o ar ficar abafado de repente, ele não deveria estar no quarto de uma mulher solteira...

A sensação inebriante do beijo bêbado estava voltando aos seus sentidos... Aquela curiosidade de saber do que Sakura era capaz de fazer entre quatro paredes... Não devia ter perdido a possibilidade de descobri-lo três meses atrás quando saíram e exageraram no álcool e de repente tudo pareceu muito obvio e claro e sem problemas...

Desviou os olhos da cama e a observou pegar os vestidos rapidamente e metê-los em cabides, devolvendo-os ao armário e estirando a colcha da cama, para tirar as dobrinhas, o corpo se curvando na direção da cama, fazendo seu vestido levantar poucos centímetros em suas coxas, ficando justo na cintura e a alça escorregando de novo no ombro...

Ele respirou fundo. Não que Hyuuga Neji fosse um daqueles homens desesperados que não podem estar sozinhos com uma mulher. Aliás, ele podia, ele passava horas com qualquer mulher, e podia perfeitamente não fazer nada.

O problema real de Neji era mais preocupante: hedonismo. Ele gostava se se divertir, viver o prazer e mostrar ao mundo e à si mesmo que ninguém era como Hyuuga Neji...

Ele se lembrava da sensação inebriante de beijá-la, mas não se lembrava do beijo. Isso era um problema, Neji gostava de levar as rédeas da vida e saber sobre tudo que lhe havia passado, e pensar que não se lembrava bem daquele beijo lhe estava tirando do sério, como se não tivesse aproveitado o suficiente dele no passado.

Ela o olhou, corando fortemente.

- Eu não costumo mostrar meu quarto, apenas pensei que-

O Hyuuga a puxou pelo braço, tirando-a do quarto e arrastando-a para o pequeno corredor, ele sabia que era falta de respeito fazer o que tinha em mente dentro do quarto dela. Empurrou-a contra a parede e a olhou.

Os olhos verdes estavam bem abertos e atentos, um pouco assustados com a movimentação brusca e a maneira como se encontrava entre ele e a parede.

O coração dela disparou.

- Você se lembra de algo daquele dia? – Neji perguntou, a voz sempre tão profissional soando firme nos ouvidos dela. A mulher olhou o chão, muito corada.

- Que nos beijamos...

- Você se lembra de como era o beijo? – ele perguntou, sem desviar o olhar quando ela o encarou de novo, espantada.

Eram verde esmeralda. Uma cor que ele nunca tinha visto nos olhos de mais ninguém.

- Não... – ela murmurou, mordendo o interior da bochecha de leve – Eu tinha bebido muito, Neji, sinto mui-

Ele a endireitou contra a parede e encostou seus narizes. Sakura sentiu a respiração do moreno em seu rosto, o cheiro do perfume caro dele lhe fazendo respirar fundo e encarar seus lábios finos e claros, sem querer olhar naqueles olhos perolados e se perder neles.

Neji não havia premeditado aquilo, havia sido completamente um instinto de curiosidade. Na verdade, olhando-a de perto, ela parecia uma menina que te olha como quem diz: _"Sinto muito, não estou acostumada com essas situações",_ por mais que seu coração esteja batendo enlouquecido e sua respiração acelerada.

Tudo nela dizia "_Propriedade Privada de Uchiha Sasuke_". E isso era terrivelmente broxante.

Ele desceu o rosto até encostar a ponta do nariz no maxilar dela e respirou, sentindo o cheiro do perfume se misturado com o da pele. Sim, inebriante. Subiu os olhos aos dela e a viu um pouco assustada. Então sorriu brevemente como se estivesse se desculpando, levantando o lado esquerdo dos lábios, olhou uma última vez suas clavículas e rumou para a sala de novo.

- Posso pegar um copo d'água? – Neji perguntou, escutando-a concordar com uma interjeição.

Sakura ficou parada durante alguns segundos, sentindo toda a magnitude daquele homem ao seu redor. Céus, aquilo era maldade. Quando as forças voltaram ao corpo, ela se olhou no espelho do corredor, ela estava realmente bonita, embora simples.

De repente, a situação que acabara de acontecer no corredor lhe fez querer se abrir mais, ter novas experiências, provar algo novo e dizer adeus para aquela amargura que sentia no peito toda vez que algum homem que não fosse Sasuke chegava perto dela.

Ela queria mudar. Queria ser feliz, independente, forte. Ela _precisava_ daquela mudança.

Respirou fundo e entendeu que aquilo que estava prestes a começar com um jogo patético, poderia se transformar em uma loucura sem volta, ou na solução de seu maior problema.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **eh! bem, eu espero realmente que isso esteja sendo interessante para vocês. Na verdade estou mega empolgada em começar a explorar os casais e os personagens até encaminhar eles para seus respectivos lugares de destino. Mas, os imprevistos sempre estão aí para acontecer ao nosso redor. Por exemplo eu mudar a fic para **kakasaku** depois de ter publicado o primeiro cap pq fazia mais sentido para mim, para as leitoras e para os personagens :D Btw, o Neji é um mimado, rico e esnobe, mas tenham paciência com ele. Ele merece ser amado! :3

Conto com os feedbacks de vocês! afinal, reviews são alimento para a alma de qualquer escritor! :*

love, tai.


	3. Shuffle

**Love Shuffle**

**Capítulo 3 – S.H.U.F.F.L.E.**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>

Quando a campainha tocou, Ino correu para frente do espelho pra ter certeza que estava apresentável, esticou o tubinho preto e olhou o rabo de cavalo intacto. Não queria mudar de casal na verdade, mas se era para brincar então ela iria até o fim, e para isso, precisava estar segura de que poderia chamar atenção dos outros rapazes. Abriu a porta com um sorriso, escutando os passos de Genma ao sair da cozinha para receber os convidados.

Ino cumprimentou a melhor amiga e comentou algo sobre seu vestido, mas, no segundo seguinte, ela estava encarando o homem que entrou depois de Sakura com uma expressão embasbacada.

- Ta de brincadeira? – perguntou, atônita, encarando o moreno a sua frente.

- Não, bem... Nós saímos algumas vezes e quando lhe propus a brincadeira, Neji pareceu interessado – disse Sakura timidamente.

- Bem vindo – disse Genma sorrindo, parecia que o jogo seria mais interessante do que havia imaginado.

Ino observava o Hyuuga, sinceramente agora o jogo estava mais tentador. Não que acreditasse que teria algo com Neji, mas a simples ideia de poder tentar era suficientemente boa, afinal, não é todo dia que ela podia se aproximar daquele cara tão antissocial... Perdeu-se em pensamentos, encarando-o sem deixá-lo passar, e ele a encarava de volta, o que havia de errado com aquela mulher? Será que ele era muito bonito ou muito antipático para ela reagir normalmente?

- Eu sempre achei que você era do tipo conservador... – Ino murmurou, olhando-o seriamente. Então sorriu maliciosa: – Subiu no meu conceito – soltou num fio de voz e o deixou passar, sem antes dar uma boa olhada no moreno.

Genma entreviu aquilo e sorriu internamente, que Ino se apaixonasse pelo Hyuuga, ele ficaria extremamente contente com isso. Mas antes que a loira pudesse fechar a porta alguém apareceu de repente.

- I-no – disse o recém-chegado de maneira entediada, mas com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Shikamaru! – ela se jogou no pescoço dele e logo o deixou passar, falando em seguida com Temari, que usava um decote discreto, mas provocador e sorria bastante animada. Parecia que pelo menos alguém estava gostando da idéia daquele jogo maluco.

- Boa noite – disse a mulher de Suna e todos a cumprimentaram.

Neji se juntou a Genma na cozinha. Estavam resmungando algo sobre a nova campanha publicitária que a Hyuuga International, empresa da família dele, estava disposta a fazer e sobre qual publicitário o Shiranui lhe indicava já que trabalhava no ramo, quando bateram insistentemente na porta e a voz animada de Naruto inundou o apartamento. O Hyuuga sentiu um calor estranho se espalhar pelo corpo, estava preparado para aquilo, mas talvez não o suficiente.

Ele endireitou as costas e sentiu a rigidez dos músculos, pegou as taças e ajudou o anfitrião a levar todas elas para a sala. Ino e Sakura estavam sentadas no sofá conversando animadas sobre alguma coisa do hospital, Shikamaru estava na janela fumando um cigarro e Temari havia aberto a porta para os últimos convidados a chegarem.

- Genma-san, eles chegaram – foi o que ela disse, virando-se e topando com um Neji muito sério.

O Hyuuga passou reto por ela, sem antes encará-la estoicamente e deixou as taças na mesa, observando Naruto rir para as amigas no sofá e se sentir em casa instantaneamente, enquanto uma tímida e educada Hinata pedia licença para entrar e sorria suavemente para os demais.

Ele observou como ela colocou sua bolsa cuidadosamente sobre uma das poltronas e levantou o rosto rapidamente para cumprimentar os demais, buscando com o olhar o dono da casa para começar por ele quando, virando-se suavemente, deparou-se com um par de olhos perolados como os dela.

- Neji-niisan? – a voz dela saiu em alerta e a garota sentiu o corpo congelar durante o longo silêncio que procedeu. Todos se calaram observando a cena.

- Hinata-sama – ele fez uma breve reverencia com a cabeça, de maneira educada e voltou a olhá-la.

Ela estava linda. Seus cabelos negros como a noite brilhavam e caiam em cachos amplos pelos ombros, Hinata tinha se arrumado de maneira especial hoje, Neji percebeu. A mulher mexeu na franja, afastando-a dos olhos e o encarou tensa.

- O-o que faz aqui?

- Eu deveria perguntar o mesmo, se me permite a intromissão.

- Er... N-naruto-kun me...

- Neji! – Naruto acenou, se aproximando rapidamente – A trouxe para um jantar de amigos, apenas. E você?

- Sakura me chamou para _participar_.

O loiro sorriu desgostoso e deu uma palmadinha suave no ombro do outro.

- Podemos começar a comer? – perguntou o Uzumaki, batendo as mãos na barriga.

- Você só pensa em comida, não é, Naruto?!

O rapaz riu para Ino e todos se sentaram à mesa. Houve um momento de silencio, mas logo Ino e Sakura começaram a falar outra vez sobre alguma conversa do Hospital e Naruto se serviu. Shikamaru se sentia um pouco entediado, mas ainda assim interessado pelo que poderia acontecer ali, enquanto Temari debatia com Genma o tipo de melhor campanha eleitoral para Suna.

Hinata encarou o primo, vendo-o aceitar a taça de vinho e colocá-la sobre a mesa. Ela não sabia por que ele estava ali, Naruto lhe havia dito sobre uma espécie de jogo que começariam, mas que ele não estava interessado e nem queria que ela participasse. Havia estado cabisbaixa nos últimos dias, sentindo-se estranha e desconfortável.

Não podia dizer que não amava Naruto, o amava há muito tempo, mas quando ele lhe havia pedido em casamento, havia sido como um baque. Era como se algo a atasse, e qualquer mudança que ela quisesse fazer no futuro fosse impossível. Observou a comida em seu prato e a provou, talvez fosse apenas medo, nervosismo passageiro. Talvez ela já não o amasse como antes, ou sentia que era muito jovem para se casar...

- Bem, vou explicar o jogo e veremos quem quer se unir à experiência - disse Genma, sorrindo. Os outros concordaram e Sakura se remexeu incômoda na cadeira, observando o mais velho - Love Shuffle é um jogo de troca de casais - começou, vendo a expressão atônita de Hinata e os olhos perolados dela que o encararam - Durante uma semana sairemos com algum dos outros participantes, o objetivo do jogo é simples: conhecer outras pessoas, fazer novos amigos, talvez se apaixonar, ou aprender a dar mais valor ao parceiro que temos atualmente.

Temari sorriu maldosa e apertou de leve o joelho de Shikamaru por debaixo da mesa, vendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha com um meio sorriso arteiro no rosto.

- Quem vai querer participar? - perguntou o mais velho, vendo os outros começarem a se empertigar em suas cadeiras e responderem.

- Nós vamos jogar - disse Temari confiante, passando um braço pelos ombros do Nara.

- Nós também, não é mesmo, Gen-chan? - o homem rodou os olhos ao ouvir o apelido, mas concordou com a cabeça, sem olhar para Ino.

Sakura ficou encarando o prato de comida, esperando que Neji dissesse algo, sabia que na verdade ele só estava ali pela prima, para se assegurar de que ou ela não jogaria, ou ele estaria por perto para não deixar que nada ruim lhe acontecesse.

- Nós não precisamos disso, não é Hinata-chan?! - Naruto sorriu confiante e tocou o ombro da namorada carinhosamente.

- Er... - ela sorriu, corando fortemente, então levantou o rosto e encarou os demais - Eu vou jogar!

Uma sensação nova de liberdade se espalhou pelo corpo de Hinata.

- Quê? - Naruto a olhou espantado.

- Eu quero jogar! - então ela sorriu nervosa e baixou o olhar de novo - Pode ser divertido, Naruto-kun...

- Mas... Nós... Isso é ridículo, nós vamos nos casar, porque jogaríamos isso?

- E-eu ainda não disse q-que sim.

Então Neji compreendeu o porquê do comportamento estranho dela nos últimos dias. Era isso, Naruto a havia pedido em casamento e ela tinha dito que não, ou não havia respondido, ele bufou e encarou a prima. Era o momento de persuadi-la.

- Hinata-sama, você não deveria jogar algo assim.

Ela o olhou, as bochechas rosadas e o olhar trêmulo.

- Imagine se a informação vazar, ou te vêem por aí com outros homens, não é apenas o teu nome que estará em jogo, mas o nome de toda nossa família e da empresa.

- E-eu vou jogar. Já está decidido - ela disse, olhando as próprias mãos trêmulas, tentando não se deixar levar pelas palavras dele.

- Hinata-sama, por favor, não faça isso - ele pediu - Pense em como seu pai reagiria caso-

- Se nenhum de nós lhe contar, e-ele não terá como saber - respondeu encarando o primo com certo nervosismo.

- Hinata-sama, como responsável pela administração da empresa eu lhe peço que não o faça.

- M-mas você vai jogar!

- Eu não disse isso, eu estou aqui para lhe convencer de que é uma má idéia - explicou.

- Por fim alguém racional - suspirou Naruto com um sorrisinho - Escute seu primo, Hinata-chan! Estamos juntos há tanto tempo, não precisamos disso!

- Eu vou jogar - ela disse firme, mordendo a bochecha por dentro.

Suor brotou na sua testa, sob a franja e lhe deu uma sensação assustadora ir contra todo mundo, mas ela queria aquilo. Eram tão poucas as vezes que ela fazia algo que realmente queria...

- Hinata-sama eu não aprovo o teu comportamento. Acho descabido para a herdeira dos Hyuuga se meter em algo tão mal visto, pense em todos da família e, por favor, não os defraude! Isso é uma atitude muito infantil da tua parte, é egoísta e-

- Eu disse que vou jogar, Niisan! - ela disse, levantando-se e encarando o outro Hyuuga - T-toda a minha vida eu fiz as coisas pensando na empresa ou na família. M-mas, dessa vez, eu gostaria de pensar em mim primeiro. E-essa é a minha vida, e... sinto que não a estou vivendo, assim que, p-por favor, entenda a minha decisão.

- Eu não posso concordar com isso - ele reclamou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando-a com certa raiva - não seja mimada, Hinata-sama!

- Neji! - ela exclamou. Todos encararam a garota, ela nunca o chamava apenas pelo nome, e até o próprio a olhava escandalizado.

- Eu não quis ofendê-la - ele disse rapidamente - Retiro as minhas palavras, mas continuo sem concordar-

- Eu também não entendo, Hina-chan! Por que quer fazer parte disso? - Naruto perguntou emburrado.

Ela estava cansada, cansada de que a tratassem como uma criança, cansada de ter que colocar os negócios da família em primeiro plano, cansada de viver a vida sempre sendo aquela menina doce e boba, ela não queria se casar ainda. Naruto havia sido seu primeiro e único amor, ela precisava conhecer outros homens e ter certeza de suas escolhas. Isso não queria dizer que se envolveria com os outros, apenas que conversaria com eles, isso lhe ajudaria a ter mais certeza das coisas!

Encarou o primo, vendo-o com o maxilar travado e no rosto uma expressão brava. Por que ele tinha que agir daquela maneira? Por que não se colocava no lugar dela pelo menos uma vez? Sentiu raiva e essa raiva apenas aumentou a vontade de participar.

- G-Genma-san, eu vou participar - ela disse, vendo o homem sorrir amável para ela.

- Hinata-sama!

- Niisan, eu nunca te dei ordens, assim que acate essa como primeira e última: você vai aceitar a minha decisão... Pode participar se isso t-te conforta, assim poderá continuar m-me mantendo sob teu campo de visão.

Todos se calaram, vendo Neji baixar os olhos, descruzar os braços e fazer uma simples reverência com a cabeça.

- Hai, Hinata-sama.

Aquilo era algo completamente inovador, ver Neji escutar ordens de alguém e as aceitar. O homem era conhecido por seu temperamento duro e sua maneira de ser tão especifica, sendo julgado como um cabeça-dura metido a besta.

- E-eu... s-sinto muito Niisan.

- Não tem porquê se desculpar.

Ele continuou olhando para baixo, uma raiva imensa nascendo no seu peito, sabia que todos estavam escutando aquilo e vendo aquela cena ridícula que ela montara. Perguntava-se como uma garota dessas seria a herdeira primogênita de todos os negócios da família... Sentiu aquele ódio, que parecia haver curado no passado, surgir de novo e teve certeza: deixaria que ela jogasse e fizesse o que quisesse, mas apenas um deslize, e ele não deixaria passar em branco.

- J-já está bem, Neji-niisan - ela disse, olhando-o preocupada.

O homem levantou o rosto e pegou sua taça de vinho.

- Eu e Sakura também participaremos - disse sério e virou todo o líqüido na boca, encarando Hinata com uma de suas expressões ilegíveis.

Naruto resmungou algo e bebeu também, emburrado.

- Certo, então jogaremos todos! - disse Genma satisfeito.

**H**

Naruto entrou em eu próprio apartamento, sentindo a cabeça rodar, cheia de dúvidas, trancou a porta e se jogou em uma das poltronas, olhando o céu escuro pela janela. Perguntava-se o que havia feito de errado para Hinata querer participar do jogo de troca de casais, o que estava errado no relacionamento para ela não querer se casar com ele? Era por que não tinha muito dinheiro ou um bom cargo dentro da polícia local? Era por que ele não havia feito uma universidade e sim a academia de polícia e isso não bastava para fazer parte de sua família tradicional e rica?

Todos sabiam que ele queria ser o Prefeito de Konoha, sempre havia querido, era seu maior sonho, mas, por algum motivo estranho, aquilo não parecia ser suficiente para estar ao lado dela.

Havia dito que levaria Hinata para casa, mas ela recusara rotundamente, pedindo baixo que ele a entendesse, explicando que ela queria pelo menos conversar com outros homens e poder ter certeza do que queria. Depois foi embora, deixando-o sozinho no hall dos apartamentos, encarando a porta fechada do elevador, sentindo o nó na garganta doer e um incômodo estranho no peito aumentar.

Ele se lembrava bem da primeira vez que ela lhe dissera que o amava. Lembrava da sensação estranha de se sentir especial, de como aquilo lhe fazia se sentir feliz e completo. Naquela época ele ainda não a amava, ele via Hinata-chan como uma amiga a mais do colégio, a garotinha tímida que gaguejava e não falava com quase ninguém. Ele sabia que ela o seguia até o campo de basquete e o observava treinar horas a fio até melhorar seus lances, desejando fazer parte do time do colégio.

Se Naruto fechasse os olhos, ele podia ver nitidamente o dia que venceram o campeonato e a menina correra até ele e dissera, sem gaguejar: "Eu te amo, Naruto-kun".

Ele não respondeu no momento, ele apenas coçou a cabeça, sem jeito e a abraçou suavemente, murmurando um "obrigado" sem jeito. Depois disso, Sasuke e Shikamaru – separadamente – lhe disseram que desse uma chance à menina, que saísse com ela, que a conhecesse melhor.

Os dias entre eles eram suaves, amenos, agradáveis. No começo foram apenas amigos, uma amizade bonita e gentil que desenvolveram, cheia de respeito e carinho mútuo. Saíam às vezes, quando ele tinha um tempo por causa do serviço militar – que entrara pouco tempo depois de terminar o colegial – e quando ela terminava as aulas da faculdade.

Hinata era solitária, e muitas vezes triste. Sua família lhe havia obrigado iniciar uma faculdade de Economia da Casa que ela não gostava. Seu sonho era outro, um que ia muito além do que seus pais queriam de si, que transbordavam as barreiras que seu sobrenome lhe impunha.

Mas ela era delicada, ela não tinha força o suficiente para se impor contra sua família. A morte prematura de sua mãe lhe pusera numa situação difícil, desde os 12 anos ela começara a tomar conta da casa, aprender a dar ordens aos criados de manutenção, conduta e ordem do Clã Hyuuga (como chamavam o complexo de casas e apartamentos de todo um bairro, que fora construído para a família Hyuuga há muitos e muitos anos atrás).

Foi na época do segundo ano de faculdade da menina, aos 21 anos de Hinata que Naruto a pediu em namoro, e ela aceitou, feliz de que – por fim – ele havia desenvolvido o mesmo tipo de sentimento por ela. Foi ele que a estimulou a acreditar em seus sonhos, e olhar a faculdade como uma possibilidade de encontrar novos contatos, fazer amigas – afinal ela estudava numa faculdade só para meninas.

Com o tempo Hinata se transformou em uma motivação para Naruto, para terminar o serviço militar e começar sua carreira dentro da polícia. Ele precisava ascender o mais rápido possível, ou eles não poderiam estar juntos, ele sabia disso. Mas, estranhamente, Hiashi – o pai de Hinata – gostava muito dele, talvez porque no passado a mãe do loiro havia sido uma grande amiga da mãe de Hinata, e elas seguramente abençoariam aquela relação.

Mas no último ano, Hinata estava distante e estranha, eles estavam juntos há tanto tempo que o rapaz não entendia por que agora ela não lhe dizia sim e se casavam de uma vez! Ele gostava tanto dela, prezava aquela menina com todo o coração, respeitava-a e faria qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz.

Ele abriu uma latinha de cerveja e continuou ali, observando o céu escuro, esperando que o dia seguinte chegasse rapidamente... Talvez a noite lhe desse mais respostas, respostas para todas aquelas perguntas que ele não conseguia entender sozinho.

**U**

Sakura agradeceu Neji por lhe acompanhar no jogo e ele a acompanhou até a porta do apartamento, recusando-se a entrar. Sinceramente, o homem estava bastante irritado, e tudo o que queria era não ter que encarar mais nenhum deles naquela noite. Havia se sentido rebaixado, e se uma coisa o transtornava muito, era quando feriam seu orgulho.

Saiu rápido pelo corredor e entrou no elevador, apertando o botão rapidamente. Queria dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível! Passou as mãos por seus longos cabelos e socou uma das paredes do elevador com raiva. Merda, por que tinha que passar por aquelas situações? Por que sua maldita família tinha que ser tão tradicional e retrógrada?

Quando a porta abriu, Neji andou com pressa até chegar à rua e acendeu um cigarro habilmente, olhando o céu rapidamente e entrando no carro em seguida, sem olhar para trás, apenas desejando desaparecer dali. Mas, quando se sentou no carro, foi como se toda sua energia se esgotasse. Deu partida no carro e rodou apenas algumas quadras, até que estivesse não muito longe do Complexo Hyuuga, mas não tão perto como para ser visto. Abriu o teto solar e sentiu o ar fresco entrar pelas janelas.

Colocou uma música clássica para tocar e simplesmente aproveitou seu cigarro, tentando relaxar, tentando tirar o nervosismo do peito e a vontade de vingança da cabeça. Talvez Hinata estivesse sob muito estresse e precisasse daquela oportunidade para decidir o que fazer da vida dela... Céus! No que estava pensando? Hinata não era nenhuma criança, ela não podia fazer aquele tipo de coisa! Colocar em risco sua relação de mil e um anos com o Uzumaki só a fazia parecer mais idiota...

Ele se lembrava muito bem de quando ela estava apaixonada por ele, mas ele não correspondia, então os dois ou três anos em que eles passaram sendo melhores amigos até que o loiro decidiu pedi-la em namoro, e agora, depois de quase cinco anos e meio ela dizia que não queria se casar com ele?

Definitivamente, ele não entendia as mulheres. Exatamente por isso não queria ter uma relação fixa e duradoura de maneira alguma, para depois passar pelo mesmo que Naruto? Ou se meter nas complicações da vida de uma mulher? Não, ele não havia nascido para aquilo.

Acendeu outro cigarro, mudando de Beethoven para Mozart. Ele precisava se acalmar, não tinha que entender Hinata, tinha que fazê-la compreender que se quisesse jogar, teria que ser o mais discreta possível. Sim, era isso o que faria.

Respirou fundo, deixando a fumaça sair rápida pelos lábios e ligou o carro, seguindo finalmente para casa. Contornou o parque e parou no semáforo vermelho, reparando na mulher que andava devagar do outro lado do parque. Olhou pelo retrovisor e amaldiçoou todo o seu bom senso, ele não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Deu marcha ré, já que não havia nenhum carro na rua e virou a esquina indo até onde a mulher andava. Parou o carro ao lado dela e abriu o vidro:

- Não é seguro uma mulher andar sozinha pelas ruas há essa hora.

- Neji-niisan – ela o encarou – e-eu precisava pensar! – disse rapidamente – Eu sinto muito! E-eu fui c-completamente mal educada com v-você! – disse afoita, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

- Hinata-sama, suba no carro, eu te levo para casa – ele falou simples, incomodado pelas lágrimas dela.

A jovem o olhou sem compreender. Como ele podia pensar em levá-la para casa depois da humilhação que ela lhe havia feito passar?

- Eh?

- Eu disse para entrar no carro – repetiu, tirando o cinto e se esticando até alcançar a maçaneta e abrir a porta – Por favor, Hinata-sama.

- Mas... Niisan... E-eu não mereço i-isso! – disse, olhando-o com pesar e chorando ainda mais.

- Eu não mereço me culpar para sempre se algo te acontecer hoje. Suba.

Ela fez que sim e se sentou, fechando a porta delicadamente. Neji bufou, estendendo-lhe um pacote de lencinhos de papel, colocou o cinto e começou a dirigir. Hinata olhava para frente sem saber o que fazer, nervosa e com medo de encará-lo, ela sabia que tinha enfurecido o primo durante o jantar... Então sentiu o cheiro de cigarro e o olhou, sem tanto receio.

- Você voltou a fumar? – ela perguntou, vendo o cigarro preso nos lábios dele ser afastado e a fumaça escapar por ali.

- Eu nunca parei – ele disse simples.

- Mas... O pai disse... Eu me lembro da briga! – ela falou confusa e o observou.

Neji suspirou e se ajeitou no assento.

- Eu menti pro teu pai me deixar em paz.

Hinata sorriu, compreendendo o primo.

- Afinal eu já tinha 23 anos quando ele descobriu que eu fumava e, bem, já não moro com ele há muito tempo.

Hinata o encarou. Era agradável saber que até Hyuuga Neji mentia de vez em quando, e ela o compreendia bastante bem quando o tema era Hyuuga Hiashi.

Ele parou na frente do portão e apertou o controle. Neji era um homem sério demais, ele pensava demais na família, nos negócios e empreendimentos. Dedicava-se demais ao trabalho, ele quase não tinha vida social, ou pelo menos era isso que ela pensava. Mas talvez ele tivesse alguma namorada oculta... Bem, talvez não, já que ele estava participando do jogo com Sakura.

Hinata ficou pensativa, observando a rua vazia àquela hora da noite, até que ele parou o carro na frente da casa principal, onde Hinata morava com a irmã e o pai. Foi quando suspirou e decidiu abrir seu coração:

- Niisan, eu nunca mais falarei daquela maneira com você, mas, por favor, deixe-me participar sem maus entendimentos entre nós, eu tenho medo de dar a resposta errada pro Naruto – disse baixinho.

O homem a encarou e observou os traços aristocráticos de seu rosto, percebendo a preocupação dela por conta de uma ou outra linha de expressão que estavam mais tensas do que de costume.

- Como desejar Hinata-sama.

Observou-a entrar na casa e seguiu mais adentro do condomínio, estacionando em sua própria garagem, na casa que antigamente havia sido de seus pais, mas que agora era apenas dele.

**F**

O jantar acabou criando um clima um pouco tenso para todos, mas logo Temari fez questão de abrir uma garrafa de sake de Suna que havia trazido consigo e, com um pouco mais de álcool em seus sistemas, os participantes que continuaram ali pareceram relaxar aos poucos.

Shikamaru se aproximou da janela, fumando um cigarro em silêncio. O moreno sentia um pouco de pena de Naruto e sua cabeça não deixava de pensar nisso, sabia que ele e Hinata estavam juntos há mais de cinco anos e que aquela situação toda estava deixando o loiro cada vez mais estranhado e preocupado. Afinal, não é todo dia que a mulher da sua vida diz que não quer se casar com você sem se explicar.

Aquilo tudo era muito problemático, e tudo que Shikamaru podia fazer era torcer para que as coisas se resolvessem da melhor maneira. Também lhe havia parecido extremamente curiosa a maneira de agir de Neji, como se tivesse que velar pela prima com todas suas forças, e o jeito que ele aceitara a decisão dela e acatara a ordem era intrigante.

Sabia que os Hyuuga eram muito tradicionais entre as famílias importantes do Japão, e que todos deveriam respeitar a família principal, que eram Hiashi, Hinata e Hanabi. Eles eram os principais da Casa Hyuuga, o pai era o líder e diretor geral de todos os negócios Hyuuga, já as duas filhas seriam as grandes herdeiras, precisariam de um bom casamento. Já Neji, sendo primo, não tinha o mesmo rango que os outros três, se bem que como diretor de administração e finanças dos negócios da família, talvez seria ele quem levaria o império Hyuuga adiante.

Estava perdido em pensamentos sobre as famílias tradicionais e suas misteriosas peculiaridades, quando Genma falou:

- O que lhe pareceu, Shikamaru?

Ino estava bebendo com Temari, sentadas sobre o tapete da sala e apoiando seus copinhos na mesa de centro, enquanto Genma se apoiava no parapeito da varanda junto com o Nara.

- Me parece que esse jogo vai ser incrivelmente interessante.

- Né, Shika-kun! – exclamou Ino, já bêbada – com Hyuuga Neji jogando, isso vai ser muito mais interessante.

O moreno riu, olhando a amiga deitar a cabeça no sofá e rir.

- Não te incomoda? – perguntou para o outro homem.

- Quase todas as mulheres têm uma queda por Neji-san, ainda assim, ele não faz o tipo de Ino...

- Hum.

- Que foi?

- Ele faz o seu tipo, não é, Temari? – perguntou aumentando a voz.

Ela levantou os olhos da garrafa e o encarou durante alguns segundos, para depois sorrir traiçoeira e virar o copinho.

- Neji-kun faz o tipo de todas as mulheres – disse Ino com os olhos fechados – Cabelos longos, olhos claros, rico, mal educado... Certamente ele é do tipo bruto na cama – disse rindo e Temari observou a reação dela.

- Eu acho que é do tipo que adora domar, mas isso é porque nunca foi domado.

- Eh, Temari, eu vou começar a ficar ciumento – brincou Shikamaru, fumando seu cigarro monotonamente.

- Foi você quem me propôs o jogo.

- Sim, mas não pensei que seria assim, eu nunca encostaria em nenhuma das tuas oponentes – ele assumiu, soltando a fumaça pelos lábios entediadamente – Ino-chii, Hinata-san, Sakura... Você é realmente a mais atraente.

A mulher riu e a outra loira se emburrou.

- Né, Gen-chan, diz que eu sou a mais interessante?! – pediu fazendo bico.

- Não.

- EH!?

O homem riu e se aproximou, sentando no sofá próximo a ela.

- A mais interessante é a Hinata-san – disse baixinho e depois riu, vendo Temari se aproximar do namorado e lhe beijar suavemente o pescoço.

- Não ouse se apaixonar pelo Hyuuga – alertou Shikamaru baixinho para a namorada.

- Por quê?

- Por que eu pagaria para ver. E a minha curiosidade seria insaciável... – ele murmurou, e ela sorriu de lado. Era hora de ir para casa, por fim.

**F**

Encontraram-se no hall da cobertura, onde os quatro moravam. Sakura havia colocado uma mesinha no fim do corredor, de frente para o elevador, com um tapete fofinho abaixo desta. Era segunda-feira de noite e estava cansada da longa jornada no hospital. Naruto havia chegado um pouco atrasado e Neji bufava olhando o relógio. Todos pareciam levemente incômodos, menos Genma, Temari, Shikamaru e Ino, eles pareciam se divertir.

- Bem, como expliquei antes, trocaremos de casal todas as semanas, para isso usaremos essas cartas – ele tirou do bolso oito cartas – Temos aqui quatro valetes e quatro damas.

Ele separou o baralho no meio e mostrou as cartas. Em seguida, embaralhou cada montinho sobre a mesa e voltou a pegá-los, levantando-se e andando até o meio do hall, foi seguido pelos outros, formando um pequeno círculo. Distribuiu aleatoriamente as damas entre as mulheres e os valetes entre os homens.

- Cada casal será formado por um naipe. Olhem suas cartas e podemos começar.

- Love & Peace – disse Shikamaru, estendendo seu valete de _Ouros_ e sorrindo um pouco.

- Love – disse Temari, imitando o movimento sem tirar os olhos do namorado exatamente a sua frente e apresentou sua dama de _Paus_.

- Love – disse Genma, esticando a mão e mantendo seu valete de _Copas_ próximo as outras cartas.

- Love, Love! – exclamou Ino, mostrando sua dama de _Espadas_.

- Love – murmurou Hinata, com sua dama de _Ouros_.

- Love – resmungou Neji a contragosto, expondo seu valete de _Espadas_ para uma sorridente Yamanaka.

- Love – sorriu Sakura com sua dama de _Copas_.

- Love... Shuffle! – finalizou Naruto, um pouco impaciente e inseguro, encarando Temari com seu valete de _Paus_.

- Que comece o jogo! – exclamou Genma sorridente.

**L**

Durante aquela noite, quatro pessoas tiveram dificuldade para dormir.

Sakura por ansiedade e medo do que estava fazendo. A imagem de Sasuke não ia embora de sua cabeça e ela desejava com força que aquilo desse certo. Teria que sair com Genma durante os próximos sete dias, mas ele era agradável e isso facilitaria a conversação a fluir... Ou pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

Hinata por nervosismo e vergonha. Era como se uma bola de neve se amontoasse no seu peito e a vontade de chorar era incrível. Shikamaru era uma boa maneira de começar, o conhecia há bastante tempo e assim o desconforto seria menor... Aquilo seria como estudar juntos na biblioteca, como costumavam fazer quando jovens – se bem que ele sempre acabava dormindo, olhando as nuvens pela janela da biblioteca...

Naruto passou a noite encarando o teto branco de seu quarto, sem saber como reagir àquilo... Ao jogo e à possibilidade de perder Hinata para algum daqueles três homens, mas o nervosismo só aumentou ao receber uma mensagem por Whatsapp: "_Hey Naruto, nos vemos no Ichiraku amanhã às 19h depois do teu trabalho. ;P Temari_". Céus, ele estava definitivamente encrencado!

Neji releu todos os relatórios daquele dia, bebeu um pouco de vinho e, não conseguindo dormir – pensando que aquele jogo poderia destruir o sobrenome de sua família e o futuro de sua prima caso alguma informação vazasse – ele pegou o celular e decidiu passar sua ultima noite fora do jogo bem acompanhado:

- Tenten? Você pode vir agora? – perguntou, olhando pela janela, e observando a luz do quarto de Hinata acesa – Sim, preciso de companhia... – talvez ela também não conseguisse dormir pela ansiedade e o nervoso – Aliás, precisamos conversar sobre as próximas semanas, estarei um pouco ocupado, então deveríamos aproveitar bastante hoje...

**E**

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: <strong>Bem, parece que agora as coisas estão ficando mais claras quanto a o que exatamente é esse jogo né? hehehe. Respondendo uma pergunta muito importante: _Como eu vou envolver o Kakashi nisso_? Bem, envolvendo :D No próximo capítulo ele já fará sua primeira aparição mais séria e vocês vão começar a perceber como eu vou enfiar o Kakashi no meio dessa salada de frutas :P

Muito obrigada pelos reviews, favorites e follows! O carinho, as perguntas e a motivação que vocÊs me fazer faz a escrita ser ainda mais gostosa xD  
>Adoraria saber o que vocês acharam! Espero que estejam se divertindo! Até o próximo cap com os primeiros encontros :3<p>

**love, Tai.**


	4. First Round

**N/A I:** Antes que estas perguntas cheguem, eu queria esclarecer que: O fato de alguns personagens estarem como casal durante a semana, não significa que um envolvimento afetivo-sexual ocorrerá. Nem todos os casais chegarão necessariamente "_aos finalmentes_"; alguns deles ficarão apenas como amigos mesmo, mas às vezes algumas surpresas podem acontecer ^^. Tudo vai depender dos personagens. Apenas peço que não se assustem com cenas inusitadas ou com a falta delas entre alguns casais.

**Obs.:** Para ninguém se esquecer de quais casais foram sorteados vou colocar os pares abaixo do título a partir deste capítulo, ok? ;)

**N/A II:** MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS *-* boa leitura! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Love Shuffle<strong>

**Capítulo 4 – First Round**

* * *

><p>NaruTema - GenSaku - ShikaHina - NejiIno<p>

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>

- O que você pensa fazer com ela? – perguntou o loiro aflito e Shikamaru coçou os olhos, ainda com sono.

Naruto tinha lhe acordado cedo demais para saber de seus planos com Hinata.

Shikamaru amarrou o cabelo de qualquer jeito no topo da cabeça e esperou a cafeteira terminar de passar o café. Foi até o armário, pegou duas canecas e as trouxe para o balcão que separava a cozinha americana da sala, onde Naruto estava sentado em uma das banquetas.

- Hm, que você acha de um piquenique? – sugeriu, servindo o café fumegante para eles.

- Ela vai gostar muito... – o loiro resmungou entristecido.

- Então eu poderia levá-la para ver um filme de terror. Ela vai detestar, você não acha?

- Ela vai segurar no teu braço no cinema escuro...

Shikamaru suspirou e deu um longo gole no café. Estava vendo que Naruto ia ser um pé no saco desde ontem à noite, quando sortearam as cartas. Então pegou o maço de cigarros em cima do balcão, sua caneca e andou até a varanda.

- Eu preciso de um cigarro para começar o dia... – ele murmurou, vendo Naruto ir atrás dele e sentar no banco de madeira, misturando seu café com três colheres de açúcar.

Eles ficaram quietos alguns minutos.

- E você, onde vai com a Temari?

Naruto corou instantaneamente e olhou fixamente para o café preto antes de murmurar sem graça que iriam ao Ichiraku.

- Baka... – murmurou Shikamaru – Você achou mesmo que eu não sabia?

Eles se encararam.

- Eu não consigo ser descolado assim, Shikamaru!

- Mas você vai fazer o que com a Temari, Naruto?

- Jantar!

- Então, - prosseguiu já cansado da ladainha – Eu vou apenas comer um piquenique com a Hinata.

- E se ela se apaixonar por você?

Shikamaru suspirou, antes de tragar o cigarro e soltar a fumaça pelo nariz com certo pesar. Ele se sentou no banco, ao lado do amigo, e lhe encarou seriamente.

- Naruto, se ela se apaixonar por mim ou por qualquer outro durante o jogo, vai ser melhor ter acontecido agora do que ela se apaixonar depois do casamento de vocês.

Naruto passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando os fios loiros e os despenteando ainda mais. Depois que terminou de beber o café e engolir o medo de perder Hinata, ele se levantou, deu algumas palmadinhas nas costas do amigo e rumou para a porta.

- Ei – chamou Shikamaru, olhando-o preocupado – Verei se ela pode ir amanhã. Você não deveria se preocupar tanto, vou tentar por bastante pimenta na comida, ela vai detestar – ele disse, numa tentativa de melhorar o ânimo de Naruto, que sorriu sem muita vontade.

- Naruto! – Temari chamou do quarto e ambos os homens se viraram surpresos para o corredor que desembocava nos quartos.

A mulher abriu a porta displicentemente, vestindo uma camiseta regata gasta e folgada e nada mais que uma calcinha de renda preta. Shikamaru revirou os olhos e Naruto arregalou os seus. Os orbes azuis correndo rapidamente pelo corpo dela e tentando desviar, afinal ela era a mulher do Shikamaru e ele não deveria estar olhando, e tudo aquilo era tão absurdo e tão errado que ele-

- Não se atrase muito – ela avisou, cruzando os braços e fazendo seus seios ficarem mais aparentes contra o tecido fino da camiseta – Eu não gosto de esperar.

E, depois de dizer isso se virou, deixando à mostra a parte traseira da calcinha que nada mais era que um micro pedaço rendado que se escondia entre suas nádegas bem torneadas. Ela segurou a porta, virou o rosto sobre o ombro e sorriu maliciosa.

- Eu vou querer te ver todos os dias, Xerife – ela piscou e fechou a porta.

Naruto ficou paralisado e depois encarou Shikamaru.

- O que diabos foi isso? – perguntou, uma de suas mãos tocando seu nariz para se certificar de que não estava sangrando.

- Bem vindo ao mundo de Temari – comentou Shikamaru – Parece que eu vou ter que tomar mais cuidado com esse jogo do que eu imaginava...

O loiro concordou, voltando ao normal e saindo rápido do apartamento. Quando a porta se fechou às suas costas, o homem ajeitou o uniforme da polícia e respirou fundo. Temari era louca. Louca e terrivelmente gostosa. Aquilo era um perigo, um pecado, uma puta duma loucura.

- Meu deus, onde eu me meti?

Do outro lado da porta, Shikamaru acendeu o segundo cigarro do dia e andou até o quarto, abrindo a porta e espiando Temari deitada na cama.

- O que foi aquilo? – ele perguntou divertido.

- Esse menino é muito reprimido, Shikamaru – essa reclamou, rindo contra o travesseiro.

- E qual é o teu plano? – ele perguntou, com o cigarro pendurado nos lábios e uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas com curiosidade.

Temari era a mulher mais atraente que já vira na vida. Não apenas sua beleza bruta e chocante, mas sua mente aberta, suas ideias de como a vida deve ser completamente vivida e sentida dentro das veias como se cada minuto fosse o último.

- Eu deveria estar preocupado?

- Você? Nah, Naruto não faz meu tipo – ela disse, descarada, sorrindo com os dentes à mostra – embora eu adore um homem de farda – acrescentou, com uma risadinha cínica que fez o moreno morder o filtro do cigarro para não puxá-la contra si e mandar o trabalho pro inferno.

- O que você adora é um homem pelado – ele retrucou, procurando uma muda de roupa no armário e infestando o quarto com o cheiro seco de cigarro.

Ela se contorceu na cama, gargalhando de Shikamaru e olhando as costas do namorado.

- Shika, você ciumento é uma coisa muito interessante...

- Eu não estou com ciúmes...

- Então, tudo bem se eu...

Shikamaru se virou e a encarou entediado. Uma sensação estranha escorregou por dentro dele, como se fosse ácido e traiçoeiro e ele sorriu maldoso.

- O que você está tentando fazer?

Temari se sentou na cama, com um travesseiro preso entre as pernas e os cabelos cacheados revoltos numa bagunça cor de areia onde ele simplesmente adorava se perder.

- To te fazendo sentir ciúmes – ela disse, sua voz sonora soando firme no quarto – Tá dando certo?

- Muito – ele assumiu e riu. Era realmente uma sensação bem curiosa aquela, e era a primeira vez que a sentia – Você é louca...

Ela riu mais, levantando-se e andando até a porta.

- Prepare-se para fortes emoções então... – alertou-o, piscou um olho de maneira sensual e saiu do quarto.

Shikamaru demorou um pouco até parar de sentir aquele ardor nas veias. Ciúmes era uma coisa estranha, mas extremamente tentadora...

Como combustível.

**I**

Sakura desceu para a cafeteria do hospital como combinado com Ino. Mas não avistou a loira em nenhum lugar, então apenas sentou em uma das mesas e pediu um cappuccino para acordar um pouco. Pelo menos não estaria de plantão nos próximos dias, isso faria a semana mais tranquila.

Ela prendeu os cabelos tingidos de rosa claro num rabo de cavalo e pensou que, sinceramente, ela estava ferrada. Não deveria ter se metido numa situação tão absurda quanto a que estava agora. A simples ideia de que certamente teria que sair com Genma nos próximos dias lhe dava gerava uma ansiedade irritante que era de fazer os nervos fritarem.

Quando Sakura vislumbrou uma cabeleira loira, não foi a de Ino, mas sim a de Temari, que subiu os degraus para dentro da cafeteria com desenvoltura, mostrando seu corpo cheio de curvas num macacão preto de malha leve que se amarrava na nuca. Ela era linda, segura de si e arrasadora. Tinha toda uma aura de mulherão que Sakura tinha certeza que nunca desenvolveria.

Refletiu sobre esse tipo de dom, as pessoas nascem com aquilo, não é uma coisa que se aprende da noite pro dia.

Temari se equilibrava no par de sandálias de salto Anabela e Sakura desejou se sentir extremamente sexy como aquela mulher, nem que fosse por um único dia.

Quando seus olhos se tocaram a recém-chegada sorriu e Sakura acenou, chamando-a para a mesa. Temari pediu um café expresso na barra e andou até a mesa.

- Ei, Sakura, bom dia.

- Bom dia – disse a médica com um sorriso simples, pensando que talvez ela devesse se maquiar um pouquinho de manhã, observando os cílios pintados de rímel de Temari – Você está muito bonita.

- Ah, muito obrigada. Já que estou de férias estou aproveitando para usar umas roupas mais legais.

Mas antes que elas começassem a falar sobre moda, roupas e outras coisas que deprimiriam Sakura com certeza, Ino e Hinata se aproximaram delas e se sentaram à mesa.

- E aí, Testuda?

- Cala a boca, Pig!

- Vai sair com o Genma hoje?

- Ainda não combinamos nada.

- Que alívio.

Hinata riu um pouco e Temari observou a interação entre as duas outras jovens mulheres com interesse. Ino estava com sua roupa típica do hospital: calça preta, camisa lilás e o jaleco branco, ela sempre usaria algo lilás ou roxo e outra peça preta.

Ino era a fisioterapeuta que coordenava a ala de reabilitação ortopédica, e tudo naquela ala era lilás. Yamanaka Inoichi era o diretor geral do hospital e pai de Ino. Há muitos anos sua família estava no ramo da medicina e na cidade seu sobrenome era bastante reconhecido como ícone da saúde.

- Então, Pig, pra quê você chamou a gente aqui? – perguntou Sakura, bebericando seu cappuccino.

Não era como se não soubesse o que Ino estava fazendo, mas enquanto ninguém a pressionasse ela ficaria falando sobre a roupa de cada uma delas e Sakura precisava ir rápido se quisesse visitar todos os leitos antes das 17h.

- Bem, todas nós estamos jogando o Love Shuffle – disse com obviedade – Mas acontece que eu gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas com vocês, para que não tenhamos nenhum problema ao longo do jogo. O que vocês acham?

- O que tem em mente, Ino-chan? – perguntou Hinata com suavidade.

Hinata era um indivíduo muito curioso, ninguém entendia o que ela estava fazendo naquele jogo, mas ela parecia ansiosa por viver e aquilo era desculpa suficiente para que as demais mulheres aceitassem a condição da herdeira Hyuuga.

Sua franja quase tocava seus olhos pálidos e os cabelos escuros desciam até pouco abaixo dos ombros, formando cachos nas pontas. Hinata tinha mudado muito ao longo dos anos, era como se estivesse desabrochando só agora, depois dos 25 anos de vida.

- Todas nós sabemos que se entramos neste jogo, não podemos dar um passo atrás agora – ela mexeu no rabo de cabelo, enrolando os fios extremamente longos e platinados em seus dedos – Então acho que deveríamos deixar as coisas bem claras para não termos problemas de amizade depois.

Hinata concordou com a cabeça, Sakura murmurou um sim e voltou a tomar cappuccino e Temari abriu um sorriso sacana, cruzando os braços sob os seios. O movimento fez Ino se remexer com um excesso de sensualidade na cadeira.

Competitividade feminina. Algo que Sakura detestava. Algo que ela não entendia, algo que não fazia o mínimo sentido...

- O que você acha necessário deixar claro, Ino? – ela perguntou, cortando o momento e o início de tensão que começava a se formar no ar.

- Durante o jogo está todo mundo liberado.

- Óbvio – respondeu Temari numa espécie de afronta e Ino a ignorou.

- Eu gosto muito do Genma, mas durante o jogo eu não ficarei brava ou perderei a amizade de vocês caso ele se envolva ou tenha algum tipo de relação com uma de vocês.

- Ou todas – sugeriu Temari, levando a xícara de café aos lábios.

Ino respirou profundamente.

- Gostaria de saber como vocês estão lidando com seus respectivos parceiros.

Hinata corou e Temari riu, mas foi Sakura que começou a falar.

- O Neji não é meu parceiro, eu não dou a mínima para o que vocês fizerem com ele...

- Por que ele veio com você? – perguntou Temari curiosa.

- Bem... Eu não tinha par, mas queria participar, e... Nós já ficamos uma vez, e... – ela sorriu sem graça para Hinata – Acho que ele quer ficar de olho em você.

- Eu sei – a morena falou, bebericando o chá de jasmim que a atendente lhe trouxe.

- Então Neji está totalmente liberado? – comentou Ino com um sorriso pervertido e Sakura assentiu.

- Interessante... – Temari murmurou, olhando as outras com curiosidade.

Hinata corou.

- Eu sempre achei que Neji-niichan namorava a Tenten. Pelo menos duas vezes por mês eu vejo o carro dela lá no condomínio... – ela comentou baixo, mas em seguida deixou o tema no ar.

- E Shikamaru? – perguntou Ino.

Temari sorriu para a Yamanaka.

- Está completamente disponível – falou sem rodeios – nós estamos lidando com isso como se fosse apenas mais uma diversão. Depois de muito tempo juntos a gente precisa de alguns estímulos diferentes... Mas e o Naruto, Hyuuga?

- Eh? – Hinata corou fortemente e olhou as mãos, sem graça – E-eu não s-sei bem... Nós não falamos d-de ontem para hoje.

- Você está bem com isso, Hinata? – perguntou Sakura prestativa.

- N-não sei muito bem... É-é como se e-estivesse f-fazendo algo errado, m-mas sinto que, não posso me casar assim. N-não quero dar a r-resposta errada...

- Você tá certa – resmungou Temari, jogando o cabelo cacheado para o lado e observando Hinata – o casamento é algo sério, é a união de duas famílias, é obvio que é aterradora a ideia de errar. Você tem todo o direito de temer e de querer testar se é realmente isso que você quer – a loira recostou melhor na cadeira e encarou a morena de maneira firme – A pergunta é: você está ok com o fato de que Naruto pode se envolver com qualquer uma de nós?

Hinata mordeu o lábio e se retraiu na cadeira.

Naruto era a coisa mais preciosa e brilhante de sua vida. Sempre tinha sido Naruto. Mas agora era ou ela ou ele. Precisava viver um pouquinho sem ele para ter certeza se era realmente aquilo que queria. A ideia de que Naruto se relacionasse com as outras, as beijasse... ou até passasse a noite com elas lhe fazia se sentir irritada, incômoda e até nervosa com ele ou com elas, mas se esse era o preço de poder conhecer e lidar com outros rapazes, então ela teria que aguentar.

- Não que e-esteja ok. É estranho, irritante até, m-mas eu posso suportar. P-preciso me provar, ter certeza do que quero.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Ino, levantando seu milk-shake de morango recém-chegado – Viva o Love Shuffle, então!

Elas brindaram àquilo e beberam suas bebidas com calma. Até que o celular de Sakura tocou e a voz de Genma ecoou do outro lado da linha.

- Oi, Genma – ela respondeu amável e sem jeito, sentindo o olhar pesado de Ino a fuzilar – Hn? – Sakura revirou os olhos para a Yamanaka e continuou escutando – Futebol? Tá bem... Pode ser cerveja mesmo. Hn, ok, vou levar alguns coisas para beliscar então – era ridículo, as outras três a encarando como se algo de outro mundo estivesse acontecendo – O Kakashi-sensei? ...Não, magina, não tem problema... Certo, chego às 19h pro jogo. Beijo, tchau.

Desligou o celular e bufou encarando Ino.

- Não me envie essas energias doentias, por deus, Ino! – ela reclamou e guardou o celular no bolso do jaleco.

- E?

- E nós vamos ver um jogo de futebol na casa dele com o Kakashi-sensei.

- Que? – Ino exclamou – Mas que coisa mais sem graça!

- Pra mim tá ótimo, e eu gosto de futebol, então para começar é a melhor ideia de todos os tempos...

- Bem eu vou ao Ichiraku com Naruto hoje... – comentou Temari e Hinata apertou os lábios com força.

- Ainda não conversei com Neji – disse Ino, mexendo no celular.

- É Shikamaru também não me ligou, s-será que devo ligar? – Perguntou Hinata insegura.

- Ótima ideia, Hinata! – exclamou Temari – Um pouco de determinação e posicionamento feminino te fariam muito bem, aliás o Shikamaru é muito preguiçoso e meio lento para esse negócio de encontro, então vai ser mais fácil você tomar a iniciativa.

Ino encarava Temari com a boca aberta. Como a mulher podia estar lidando com aquilo de maneira tão tranquila? Era um absurdo da natureza. Ou ela era muito segura de si, ou não estava tão apaixonada por Shikamaru... Ou era uma pervertida.

Para Ino, a terceira opção era a que mais lhe convencia, então pensou que, talvez, jogar-se naquele jogo seria a possibilidade que teriam de experimentar a liberdade de relacionamentos sem o medo das reprimendas sociais.

- Eu espero que essa experiência seja inovadora para todas nós... – disse Sakura um pouco cabisbaixa.

- Que nada nos defina. Que nada nos sujeite. Que a liberdade seja a nossa própria substância – citou Temari, levantando sem muitos rodeios – Vejam isso como uma chance de autodescoberta. Eu vou indo.

Ino observou a mulher sair do café e piscou atônita.

- Ela acabou de citar Simone de Beauvoir? – perguntou Sakura, boquiaberta.

- Sim – confirmou Hinata, olhando para o lugar vazio.

- Meu deus, eu quero ser como a Temari quando eu crescer – disse Sakura rindo, então seus olhos caíram sobre Ino, que ainda encarava a porta por onde Temari tinha saído – Ino?

A loira a olhou, meio sem jeito, ainda perdida em pensamentos e ajeitou o jaleco, se preparando para levantar também.

- Que tipo de homem não gostaria da Temari? – Ino perguntou, sem realmente querer obter uma resposta. Era uma pergunta retórica, todos os homens gostariam de ter Temari em seus braços pelo menos uma vez na vida.

A insegurança de Ino fez Hinata estremecer e Sakura afundar mais na cadeira.

Era uma guerra vencida.

Ou seria uma oportunidade de experimentar mudanças e viver desafios.

**R**

- Eu não sei mesmo – ela disse, apertando o celular entre a orelha e o ombro, carregando as sacolas do mercado e procurando a chave de casa nos bolsos da bolsa – Você pode levá-la a qualquer lugar, Ino é a pessoa mais empolgada do mundo.

- _Mas eu _sequer_ quero vê-la_.

- Então não ligue hoje, atrasa um dia a ligação, Neji – ela resmungou, abrindo a porta do apartamento – Ou inventa um lugar onde vocês não possam conversar muito...

Ela fechou a porta e levou as compras para o balcão da cozinha, apertando o viva a voz para falar com Neji enquanto guardava as coisas.

_- Acho que vou levá-la ao museu._

- Meu deus, ela vai morrer de tédio! – Sakura riu, imaginando Ino entediadíssima.

_- Eu não quero que ela se interesse por mim._

- Impossível, todo mundo se interessa por você, Neji.

Ele bufou e ela soltou uma risadinha.

- Escuta, porque você não se abre para a situação? Imagina se depois a Ino te parece alguém muito legal?

_- Minha vez de falar que algo é impossível._

- Não é não! A Pig tem as coisas dela, mas é uma pessoa sensível, corajosa, atraente...

O Hyuuga começou a rir do outro lado. Ela terminou de guardar as coisas e abriu uma latinha de cerveja, se sentando no balcão, ao lado do celular.

- Neji?

_- Que?_

- Qual é o teu tipo de mulher? – Sakura perguntou curiosa.

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo e ela encarou o apartamento. O entardecer ia levando as luzes do sol embora e, aos poucos, tudo ia ficando numa tonalidade agradável e íntima.

_- Que tipo de pergunta é essa?_

- Não sei, só fiquei curiosa...

_- Eu não tenho um tipo de mulher. _

- Hn...

Neji riu de novo do outro lado da linha, mas não respondeu de jeito nenhum.

- Bem, eu vou ter que me arrumar, vou ver futebol com o Genma.

_- Futebol?_ – ele perguntou estranhado.

- É que ele e o Kakashi-sensei já tinham combinado, então vou pra lá assistir o jogo com eles.

_- Que plano, heim?_ – ele disse ironicamente e Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Pelo menos o Genma quer passar o tempo dele comigo...

O rapaz resmungou alguma coisa e pareceu acender um cigarro. Eles trocaram mais algumas palavras de despedida até que desligaram.

Sakura estava um pouco cansada e a penumbra do apartamento a fazia sentir uma vontade absurda de ir dormir. Mas já passava das 18h30 e ela tinha combinado de chegar às 19h para eles prepararem os aperitivos antes do jogo.

Decidiu-se por um banho rápido ao invés de se deixar adormecer no sofá como adoraria fazer.

**S**

Quando Naruto chegou à barraquinha de ramen de Ichiraku, Temari estava engajada em uma conversa com o senhor e eles discutiam animadamente sobre a política em Suna, onde Temari trabalhava para a campanha de seu irmão, Gaara.

O loiro parou a alguns passos de distância e a observou. A mulher estava realmente muito atraente em seu macacão preto. Os cabelos encaracolados estavam armados e lhe ocultavam o rosto. Ele reparou que ela já estava tomando sake e comia algum petisco que Ichiraku lhe havia servido.

- Yo! – ele disse, se aproximando.

- Oi Naruto! – ela sorriu e lhe indicou a banqueta ao seu lado – Estava aqui falando com Ichiraku sobre a campanha eleitoral de Gaara, as coisas precisam ser organizadas em breve.

O loiro sentiu a tensão se dissipar um pouco e sentou ao lado dela, que o serviu de sake e ele agradeceu brindando silenciosamente e engolindo todo o conteúdo de uma vez.

- Como ele está?

- Bem. Na verdade está muito fácil ele ser reeleito, o trabalho que está fazendo com a educação em Suna está dando ótimos resultados – ela disse, começando a olhar o cardápio para decidir qual ramen ia pedir – Mas, e você, Naruto? Quando vai se candidatar a prefeito de Konoha?

O loiro riu alto. Seus olhos se apertaram, uma sensação gostosa lhe invadiu, como se estivesse sonhando.

_Quando?_

- Ah, não faço ideia, estou muito longe de atingir meus objetivos...

- Mas por quê?

- Oras, – ele a olhou divertido – Eu não passo de um policial, Temari.

- Bem, um policial que todos da cidade conhecem e admiram, pelo que o senhor Ichiraku me contou – ela e o dono da barraquinha trocaram um olhar cúmplice e Naruto corou.

- Mas isso não é suficiente...

- Obvio – ela concordou, parando para virar um copinho de sake – Você precisa de propostas de melhorias para a cidade, uma boa campanha, pessoas especializadas em diferentes áreas para poderem trabalhar com você em prol do melhor para os cidadãos...

- Vê, eu não tenho nada disso – ele falou enchendo seus copinhos para mais uma rodada de sake – Ichiraku, traga dois _miso ramen_ – pediu, tirando o cardápio das mãos de Temari e sorrindo para ela – Confie em mim, ramen é a minha especialidade.

A explicação dele a fez rir, e uma curiosidade intensa tomou conta dela: como seria Naruto em um momento de autoconfiança e determinação. Ela já lhe vira realizar imensas façanhas pela polícia e nos jogos de futebol que fora junto com Shikamaru. Mas ela queria saber como era Naruto como homem... Isso ainda era um mistério, pois o jovem sempre parecera muito alegre, animado, até infantil, mas ela nunca lhe vira com uma aura masculina, atuando como se alguém fosse sua presa.

Desde que ela conhecera Naruto, ele namorava Hinata, e a garota era tão tímida e romântica e inocente, que Temari se perguntava como Naruto conseguia lidar com aquilo, pois ele não parecia ser nada firme com ela...

_Onde ele gasta toda a testosterona?_

- Naruto, você e Hinata estão juntos há muito tempo né?

- Sim – ele disse com um sorriso um pouco triste.

- E você gosta muito dela?

Ele riu e coçou a nuca.

- Muito é pouco. Já não consigo nem me imaginar com outra mulher.

- Por quê? – ela questionou, tomando mais sake.

O loiro olhou para a rua, observando o movimento e pensando naquela pergunta. Ele não sabia dizer o porquê exatamente. Mas ele conseguia sentir os motivos.

- Acho que quando a gente está há tanto tempo com a mesma pessoa a gente se adapta à ela. Eu sinto isso, como se tivesse entrado em simbiose com a Hinata-chan... É como se eu não soubesse ser outra pessoa para _estar_ com outra pessoa...

- E se você for você mesmo?

As palavras dela lhe pegaram de surpresa e Naruto a encarou seriamente. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

- Eu sou eu mesmo...

- Você namorou alguém antes da Hinata? – ela perguntou e sorriu.

- Eu fiquei com várias garotas, mas eu gostava mesmo era da Sakura-chan, mas logo ficamos amigos demais e o desejo todo foi apagando...

- E como você era com ela?

- Bem, eu era insistente.

- Chato? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Não, eu era mais "conquistador" - ele desenhou as aspas com os dedos e sorriu.

- E com Hinata?

- Bem, Hinata-chan é a menina mais doce que eu já conheci, então eu sempre respeitei muito o jeito dela ser, nunca forcei a barra e as coisas foram surgindo de maneira calma e natural.

- Então com ela você não era conquistador nem no começo?

- Nah – ele riu, seus olhos encarando o céu salpicado de estrelas e lembrando do passado – A Hinata-chan se declarou para mim e eu ainda a via só como uma amiga, uma menininha... Então eu nem conseguia fazer piadinhas conquistadoras para ela, parecia que ela ia desmaiar a qualquer hora...

Temari sorriu, observando como o rosto dele se iluminava ao falar sobre o início do relacionamento deles, também da época quando ele ainda era solteiro.

- Você não acha que ela gostaria de algo assim, mais másculo?

Os olhos azuis a olharam escandalizados.

- Como assim?

- Não sei, vai ver ela tá um pouco entediada, por isso que está querendo ter essa experiência.

- Você acha que ela está entediada de mim? – ele perguntou preocupado, aproximando mais o rosto do dela e esbugalhando os olhos.

- Bem, se você ficasse me tratando como uma menininha durante anos eu também ficaria entediada...

- Meu deus! – ele afundou o rosto nas mãos e suspirou profundamente, enquanto Ichiraku chegava com os ramen e os depositava sobre o balcão desejando um bom apetite – Mas eu não sei lidar com ela de outro jeito...

A mulher observou a aflição dele. Devia ser realmente difícil. Certamente Naruto mudara um pouco seu modo de flertar e agradar mulheres apenas para se encaixar ao jeito tímido e infantil de Hinata, mas agora que lhe demandavam algo mais intenso, mais firme e masculino, ele tinha dificuldade de voltar a ser como era antes...

- Que tal se você treinar comigo, Naruto? – ela propôs, com um sorriso simples no rosto.

Os olhos azuis a encararam confusos.

- Heh?

- Exatamente o que você ouviu – Temari disse firme – Trate de me aproveitar durante essa semana, e eu não gosto nada de homens muito fofos.

Ele continuou observando-a, como se esperasse que ela começasse a rir e dissesse que era uma pegadinha.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou, sua voz trêmula e seu olhar duvidoso.

- Quero que me mostre o conquistador que está dentro de você.

- O conquistador? – ele repetiu perplexo.

- Claro, Naruto. Eu quero que você me conquiste, afinal essa semana eu sou praticamente tua nova namorada.

O queixo dele caiu com aquilo e sua mente pareceu correr mil metros sem chegar a lugar nenhum. Como diabos faria aquilo? Temari sequer se sentia atraída por ele, como ele conquistaria uma mulher como ela?

Ele se sentia tão enferrujado...

- Escute – ela falou – Não se desespere, Naruto. Eu confio em você.

Naruto encarou o balcão, o ramen e o copinho de sake. Virou o líquido do copinho na boca e engoliu de uma vez. Isso era muito errado. Temari era a namorada de Shikamaru, Hinata era sua noiva, ele não podia fazer aquilo...

Os lábios dela se abriram num sorriso simples e convincente, que beirava a linha entre o "convencida" e o "sensual". Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e então olhou para o ramen.

- Vamos comer, se esfriar vai ficar ruim – ele propôs, e logo a olhou nos olhos – depois do ramen vai ficar mais fácil pensar sobre isso – avisou.

Temari sorriu e concordou. Depois do ramen eles andaram juntos pelo bairro até voltarem ao edifício. Durante o passeio Temari disse que ele poderia tomar o tempo dele para pensar na proposta dela, que ela só queria que eles se divertissem.

Antes de se separarem e entrarem cada um em seu apartamento no terceiro andar, Naruto segurou a mão dela com mais firmeza e a manteve ainda perto de si, sem que ela pudesse andar até a porta de Shikamaru.

- Você gostaria de conhecer o quartel general da polícia amanhã?

Ela sorriu, contente e concordou com a cabeça.

- Será um prazer! – comentou.

- Ótimo, então nos encontramos aqui no hall às 8h45 amanhã – ele disse, com firmeza e ela riu um pouco – Que foi?

- Nada – murmurou, se aproximando um pouco mais e lhe dando um beijo demorado na bochecha.

Ela tinha cheiro de areia e pimenta, e Naruto sentiu o corpo esquentar alguns graus.

O loiro apertou de leve a mão dela assim que ela se distanciou e demorou mais do que o normal para soltar, rindo da situação. Depois de vê-la entrar pela porta, o homem suspirou, um pouco trêmulo e olhou os sapatos.

Aquilo tudo era uma loucura e ele estava sendo ridículo ao concordar com aquele jogo patético. Hinata nunca o desculparia por uma traição...

Seus olhos se arregalaram rapidamente: ou será que Hinata também entraria de cabeça naquele jogo?

**T**

Sakura adorava futebol.

Ela estava acostumada àquilo, ela e Naruto costumavam ver os jogos nos fins de semana. Era uma tradição antiga, desde a época do colegial.

Eles se sentariam com cervejas e azeitonas e assistiriam, criticando os jogadores e os passes e o técnico e xingariam o juiz de ladrão.

Mas hoje Naruto não estava ali.

Ela tinha chegado às 19h como combinado e Genma já estava preparando uma bandeja com queijos. Eles conversaram sobre como havia sido o dia e trocaram alguns olhares.

Na verdade, as mãos dela estavam suando, agarradas as sacolas do supermercado, com petiscos e cervejas. Nos primeiros minutos ela ficou tão nervosa que quase não conseguia olhá-lo. Moveu-se pela cozinha um pouco dura e ansiosa, quase como um robô, ajudando-o da maneira que ele ia indicando.

Sakura se perguntou por que estava fazendo aquilo consigo... Aquela estúpida ideia de fazer parte de um jogo que a exporia ao ridículo de maneira extrema.

Ela era terrível com qualquer homem que não fosse Sasuke. Era simplesmente um gasto de tempo e energia por nada... Ela deveria saber disso depois de todos esses anos sendo uma jovem babaca e presa ao cara que lhe roubara o coração quando ela ainda nem sabia o que era ter o coração roubado...

Seus olhos verdes umedeceram por um segundo, enquanto ela encarava a geladeira aberta. Nem se lembrava o que estava buscando quando, de repente, um braço apareceu por traz de si e capturou uma longneck da prateleira.

O homem riu, ainda atrás dela, e seu hálito moveu alguns fios de cabelos rosados, fazendo-a rir também.

- Essa cerveja tava demorando demais – falou, muito próximo do pescoço dela e a pele se arrepiou instantaneamente, mas ele já estava se afastando e abrindo a cerveja.

- Me perdi em pensamentos – ela desculpou-se, pegando uma garrafa para si mesma.

- Agora não dá mais tempo de se perder, Sakura – ele avisou, olhando-a seriamente – O jogo vai começar! – anunciou animado, ligando a televisão e levando uma das bandejas de petisco.

Genma sempre fora um cara divertido, descontraído e absurdamente encantador. Ela o observou do balcão da cozinha, vendo-o brincar com o piercing na língua, fazendo o metal correr de um lado para o outro entre os lábios, os olhos atentos à tela e a cerveja presa entre seus dedos.

Tinha algo de tentador vê-lo entretido de maneira tão casual enquanto ela estava quase pirando com as inúmeras possibilidades que aquele jogo lhe fazia pensar.

Ele tinha conseguido quebrar o gelo.

Então sentaram-se lado a lado, assistindo os times entrarem no gramado, a arquibancada enlouquecida gritando.

Sem que ela percebesse, eles estavam tendo uma conversa absurdamente profunda sobre a importância de um goleiro competente quando se falava de um jogo contra Kirigakure.

Nenhum deles estava certo sobre as competências do novo goleiro de Konoha e isso gerou um debate acalorado e uma aposta sobre o resultado do jogo.

Foi nesse momento, quando Sakura apostou 2x1 para Konoha e Genma disse 3x0 para Konoha, que a campainha tocou, anunciando a chegada de Kakashi, deixando pendente o que estavam apostando.

- Yo!

Tinha chegado meia hora atrasado e o jogo ainda não estava tão eletrizante quanto gostariam, mas ambos times jogavam bem e com agilidade. 1x0 ainda não dizia muito e eles estavam mais entretidos reclamando do bandeirinha do que prestando real atenção no jogo.

Kakashi trouxe uma garrafa de sake e uma caixa de bombons, que fez Genma encará-lo como se o amigo fosse um retardado.

- Por que você trouxe chocolate para um jogo de futebol?

- Por que você disse que a Sakura viria – ele explicou, pegando uma cerveja e se sentando em uma poltrona – Você não gosta?

- Claro, sensei! – ela disse animada e separou seus três bombons favoritos, antes que alguém os pegasse.

O professor riu e tomou sua cerveja, olhando a tela e começando a se interessar pelo jogo. Ele reparou que Sakura parecia estar se divertindo e isso o acalmou um pouco.

Da última vez que a havia visto, Sakura estava com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar. Embora quisesse, ele não foi conversar com Sasuke. Afinal, o que poderia dizer? "_Precisamos conversar..."_ ou "_Você não deveria estar fazendo isso..."_ era ridículo demais. Sakura estaria sendo ainda mais exposta a uma situação ridícula.

- A que devemos a tão agraciada presença hoje? – perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da TV e os lábios da boca da garrafa.

Sakura sentiu os ombros ficarem tensos e de repente o braço de Genma passou por cima do seu ombro.

- Oras, Sakura é uma ótima companhia para jogos, quem diria que uma mulher saberia tanto de futebol? – perguntou-se e piscou para ela.

A garota riu, achando graça da maneira como Genma disfarçou a realidade do encontro. Mas ela preferiu assim.

Durante o intervalo, os três jogaram conversa fora, Kakashi lhe perguntou como estavam as coisas enquanto Genma ia ao banheiro e Sakura agradeceu a preocupação, dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem, que esta semana tinha começado muito bem e que certamente seguiria desse modo.

Ele comentou que a cor do cabelo dela estava mais clara e que ele gostava muito do tom. Sakura riu, ela lembrava até hoje do modo como Kakashi-sensei tinha olhado escandalizado para ela quando a garota entrara pela porta da sala 7 no segundo colegial com o cabelo cor de rosa.

- Você deveria vir a todos os jogos, assim a gente passa mais tempo juntos – ele comentou, abrindo uma cerveja para ela e outra para si mesmo.

- Segunda-feira é um péssimo dia, às vezes tenho plantão. Mas quando não tiver eu vou tentar dar uma passadinha – na verdade não era má ideia, era um ótimo jeito de se divertir.

Quando o segundo tempo começou o placar mudou em menos de seis minutos e Konoha ganhava de 2x0. Sakura deu gritinhos animados e virou metade da garrafa de cerveja de uma única vez. Ela ia ganhar a aposta, agora Kirigakure tinha que fazer um golzinho e pronto!

- Não vai ganhar não – Genma disse, passando o braço pela parte de trás do sofá e rindo maldoso com o piercing entre os lábios – O goleiro é bom, não tem como fazer um gol nele, o técnico foi inteligente em escolher esse cara!0

- Não, eu sou boa em apostas...

- Mas num é uma questão de aposta, é que o goleiro é bom mesmo!

- Nah, vamos ver – ela resmungou e Kakashi saiu para o banheiro quando o artilheiro de Kirigakure entrou na área de Konoha e Sakura ficou de pé num salto - Vamo lá! Um golzinho! MERDA! – deixou-se cair no sofá, assim que a bola foi pega pelo goleiro.

- Sakura, o que nós estamos apostando? – Genma perguntou, a voz dele estava bem perto de si e quando a garota virou o rosto para ele, percebeu que seus rostos estavam a um palmo de distância.

- Não sei – respondeu, se sentindo um pouco tonta, talvez não deveria estar bebendo tão rápido.

- Por que não fazemos assim: quem ganhar pode pedir algo pro outro ao longo desta semana.

- Algo?

- É.

- Qualquer coisa? – ela perguntou incerta.

- Qualquer coisa – ele sorriu e olhou os lábios dela.

Genma era um homem lindo. Obviamente ela já tinha notado. Ino não se cansava de falar dele e de como ele era bom em tudo o que fazia...

- Ok – respondeu sem pensar duas vezes.

Se pensasse duas vezes sequer estaria ali.

- Ótimo! – ele riu.

A porta do banheiro abriu e Genma se levantou para buscar uma cerveja.

- O que eu perdi?

- Ainda nada, sensei – ela comentou, um pouco sem graça por deixa-lo por fora e ainda mais sem graça por imaginar o que ele diria se soubesse que ela e Genma estavam numa semana de encontro, flertando, por causa de um jogo de troca de casais.

Kakashi ainda estava preocupado se ela estava bem depois que o Sasuke tinha sido um merda com ela, e aqui estava Sakura: se divertindo sem que o professor soubesse.

_Merda._

Ela era uma babaca.

Sentindo-se estupidamente ridícula, ela aceitou a cerveja que Genma lhe trouxe e cruzou as pernas em posição de índio, os jeans rasgados nos joelhos dando-lhe uma sensação estúpida de que ainda tinha 16 anos. Ela deveria ter se arrumado melhor... Até parecia que estava sentada no sofá da garagem da casa do Sasuke, esperando por alguma migalha ou reação positiva dele.

Aquele tipo de coisa nunca aconteceu como ela esperava.

Assim como nada aconteceria com Genma.

Ou com qualquer outro.

Sakura estava destinada a ser infeliz e viver sua vida sozinha.

Ela soltou um risinho infeliz pelo nariz e decidiu não pensar. Hoje seus pensamentos estavam cada vez mais depressivos, e ela não estava a fim de ferrar ainda mais com a noite.

Bastavam 26 anos de baixa autoestima. Hoje ela precisava se distrair.

Sakura tomou um longo gole de cerveja e respirou fundo, seus olhos seguiam atentos a bola e aos jogadores, voltando sua atenção à jogada do centroavante de Konoha.

Kakashi ficou tenso em sua poltrona e Genma escorregou para a ponta do sofá, sentando-se na beiradinha, com os ombros tensos.

Céus, ela pensou, eles iam fazer mais um gol...

"_Trave, trave, trave, trave..._" ela murmurou mentalmente, como um mantra.

A verdade é que, se havia uma coisa que Sakura detestava nessa vida, essa coisa era perder uma aposta.

- GOL! – Kakashi e Genma gritaram em uníssono e a garota revirou os olhos, chateada.

- Mais essa... – resmungou, vendo os homens vibrarem com o gol e brindarem.

Então ela se deixou levar e se levantou para brindar com eles, recebendo um olhar curioso de Genma e uma risada gostosa de Kakashi, que virou o conteúdo da cerveja de uma única vez.

Talvez eles devessem fazer isso mais vezes mesmo.

Os olhos esmeralda de Sakura pousaram nos pequenos olhos cinzentos de Kakashi e ela o observou. Fazia muito tempo que não o olhava com atenção e, embora parecesse mais velho, também parecia mais feliz, ou pelo menos mais livre.

Kakashi tinha sido o melhor professor que havia tido, mas também tinha sido alguém firme demais com ele mesmo. Jovem e severo consigo, como se ele não pudesse errar, não pudesse dar nenhum passo em falso ou senão tudo estaria perdido.

Ela riu, vendo que ele a encarava de volta. A garota piscou alegre antes de se sentar.

Foi quando a campainha tocou.

- Você chamou mais alguém, Genma? – Kakashi questionou, vendo o amigo ir atender à porta.

- Não... – respondeu, parecendo curioso e logo abriu a porta para um jovem loiro e bronzeado – Naruto!

- Ei, perdeu o golaço! – alertou Kakashi, enquanto Naruto entrava e cumprimentava ambos os homens, parecendo um pouco amuado.

Ele se sentou do lado da Sakura no sofá, sem dizer nada para ela e escondeu o rosto entre o ombro dela e o encosto.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou preocupada.

Sakura prendeu a garrafa entre as pernas e puxou o rosto de Naruto, fazendo o rapaz encará-la com um bico e seus olhos aquosos.

- O que aconteceu? – ela murmurou, vendo-o baixar o rosto e apertar a testa contra o braço dela.

O juiz apitou o fim do jogo e Genma desligou a televisão, observando a interação dos dois jovens com uma mistura de curiosidade e preocupação.

- Você tá bem, Naruto? – perguntou a voz profunda de Kakashi.

- Eu não devia ter me metido nessa fria, Sakura-chan! – ele reclamou, batendo a cabeça de leve contra o ombro dela num ritmo fixo – Me dei conta de que se eu entrei no jogo a Hinata também entrou e, mesmo que eu não esteja disposto a jogar, talvez ela esteja.

Ele levantou o rosto e seus olhos azuis pareciam extremamente tristes.

- E se ela se apaixonar mesmo por alguém? E se eu perder ela?

Sakura apertou os lábios sem saber bem o que dizer.

- Naruto, se ela quis tanto entrar no jogo, eu acho que você já tinha perdido ela antes – disse Genma, apoiando o joelho no braço do sofá – É uma merda e você deve estar me odiando por te dizer isso agora. Mas, talvez, essa seja tua única chance de ter certeza de que você tentou de tudo.

Kakashi os encarou, vendo o silêncio de Sakura e Naruto e suspirou.

- Que jogo é esse?

Sakura prendeu a respiração, mas já era tarde demais.

- Love Shuffle – disse Naruto, sem olhar para seu professor – eu sei que é uma babaquice. Eu não queria, mas todo mundo entrou...

- Todo mundo...?

Os olhos de Kakashi buscaram respostas nas expressões dos demais, vendo o ar culpado de Sakura e o sorriso amarelo de Genma, procedido por um movimento rápido e repetitivo fazendo o metal do piercing se arrastar contra os dentes.

- Foi, sensei, todo mundo, até a Sakura-chan – o jovem reclamou.

Kakashi achou que ele parecia um garotinho de 5 anos.

- Bem, se vocês entraram no jogo, agora jogue – ele disse simples e se levantou – Eu não tenho nada que ver com isso, então-

- Aliás, sensei, por que você estava no encontro deles? – perguntou o loiro, parecendo confuso e Sakura lhe deu um beliscão.

- Encontro?

- Não é isso, Kakashi-

Mas antes que Sakura conseguisse dizer alguma coisa os olhos de Kakashi encaravam Genma com certa agressividade.

- Você não acha que já tem idade suficiente para parar de joguinhos? – ele perguntou seriamente para o amigo – Não basta você se envolver com a Yamanaka, você tem que se envolver com a melhor amiga dela também?

Genma suspirou, colocou os cabelos para trás das orelhas e encarou Kakashi.

- Kakashi, eu sou um homem – ele disse e logo apontou para a moça sentada imóvel no sofá – Sakura é uma mulher, formada, independente, solteira, que pode muito bem cuidar de sua própria vida.

- Você perdeu a noção de quantos anos você tem ou do que é bom senso?

- O bom senso está em no fato da mulher sentada neste sofá estar de acordo com isso ou não, Kakashi. A Sakura não tem mais 12 anos de idade e você não precisa mais ficar cuidando para que nada lhe aconteça. Você pode deixar nas mãos dela decidir o que vai e o que não vai acontecer entre a gente.

Sakura sentiu o rosto corar absurdamente. Sua boca estava meio aberta e seus olhos iam de um para o outro esperando a reação de Kakashi. Naruto parecia mareado, olhando a cena e entendendo a imensa cagada que tinha feito ao abrir a boca.

- Sense-

- Claro, porque eu deveria ficar tranquilo sabendo que você é um dos jogadores. – ele concluiu sarcástico, pegando as chaves do carro e colocando no bolso da calça, se preparando para sair.

- Kakashi-sensei, tá tudo bem – Naruto tentou concertar o estrago, mas já era tarde.

- Não tá tudo bem não, Naruto. Se estivesse tudo bem, Genma teria me falado sobre isso antes – ele respondeu.

O ex-professor olhou para Sakura por um último instante e ela mordeu o lábio ainda sem reação.

Quando ele abriu a porta para sair, lançou um olhar assassino para Genma e fechou a porta. Sakura pulou do sofá, correu até a porta e saiu atrás de Kakashi.

- Sensei! – ela o alcançou antes que ele descesse pelas escadas de incêndio.

O homem parou, mas não se virou, sua mão segurando a porta corta-fogo e a outra enfiada no bolso.

- Tá tudo bem – ela disse, se aproximando – Eu só estou tentando me esquecer do Sasuke-kun. Só estou tentando me divertir, não tem nada de mais.

Os dedos dele apertaram a porta e suas articulações ficaram esbranquiçadas com a força. Ele soltou um riso irônico, mas não respondeu.

- Me desculpe, Kakashi eu... nunca pensei como isso poderia te afetar ou-

- Nah, Sakura, talvez eu deva começar a te ver assim também – ele falou duro e virou o rosto sobre o ombro, os músculos do pescoço saltando com o movimento, até que seus olhos se esbarraram – _Como mulher_.

A sua voz saiu firme e rouca e Sakura sentiu os joelhos tremerem de leve, assim como seus lábios. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo mais, ele desapareceu atrás da porta de incêndio, que fechou com um baque pesado.

Tão pesado quanto a respiração dela.

O que tinha acontecido?

Por que Kakashi-sensei estava tão transtornado?

O que era aquilo?

Ela sequer voltou para o apartamento de Genma. Apenas pegou as chaves no bolso traseiro e voltou para sua casa. Sinceramente, a explosão de Kakashi tinha mexido mais com ela do que o normal.

E a expressão dele...

Sakura se jogou no sofá, sem acender as luzes e encarou o teto cheio de sombras.

Aquela expressão meio arrogante, meio fria, meio irritada quando ele falou que talvez devesse vê-la daquele modo também.

- _Como mulher_...

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **APARECEU KAKASHI, GALERA! Pronto, missão cumprida :P hehehe O que vocês acharam? Omg estou tão ansiosa para saber o que está passando pela cabecinha de vocês! Se gostaram ou não, se ficou bom ou não! E O GENMA? Gah, eu amo o Genma, quem leu How to Save a Life sabe como eu amo ele e sempre acabo com pena, pq GenSaku é TÃO mara tbm... heheeh

Bem, espero que vocês tenham se divertido, seria muito bom ter feedbacks! Pedidos! Críticas! Previsões de futuro! Etc!

Até semana que vem com um pouco mais dessa primeira semana enlouquecida! xD

**love, tai! :3**


	5. True Feelings

**N/A: **Menines MIL desculpas por essa demora absurda para atualizar!Com fim de semestre, provas, trabalho e as férias chegando eu acabei ficando sem tempo antes de viajar. Agora que já estou de férias e devidamente instalada no meu destino final, consegui sentar e terminar de escrever esse capítulo! Espero que vocês gostem, pq eu particularmente estou AMANDO escrever essa fic. A única certeza que tenho sobre casais neste plot é KakaSaku, o resto é um mistério, como a própria vida. Queria dar uma bem-vinda especial para minha querida Carola, que acabou de mandar uma review dizendo que chegou pra ficar! Muito obrigada por todos os comentários e pelo carinho queridas! FELIZ NATAL PRA VOCÊS!

* * *

><p><strong>Love Shuffle<strong>

**Capítulo 5 – True Feelings**

* * *

><p>GenSaku - NejiIno - NaruTema - ShikaHina<p>

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>

Sakura acordou no meio da noite com uma imensa dor nas costas. Dormir no sofá tinha sido, definitivamente, uma péssima ideia. Depois de conseguir dormir mais algumas horas em sua cama, ela teve que levantar e se arrumar para mais um longo dia de trabalho no hospital.

Na verdade, ela adorava trabalhar. Medicina era a única coisa em sua vida que lhe gerara tanto prazer e felicidade. Ela deveria se casar com sua profissão e seguir feliz e bem acompanhada.

Uma pena a vida não ser assim tão simples.

Ao terminar de se arrumar, Sakura olhou pela varanda e viu como o céu estava alaranjado, o sol estava bonito do lado de fora e o ar estava fresco. Era começo de outono, mas o verão ainda respingava uma temperatura agradável, com o sol brilhando e o vento úmido refrescando o dia.

Ela respirou fundo.

Talvez devesse falar com Kakashi de novo, pedir para ele não ficar tão bravo. Que aquilo tudo não passava de um pretexto para ela se sentir viva e livre do Sasuke.

A campainha tocou de repente.

Sakura olhou o relógio de pulso e estranhou, eram às 7h ainda...

Do outro lado da porta, Sakura se deparou com dois olhos castanhos e um sorriso sacana.

Genma.

Ela sorriu.

- Bom dia... – falou baixo e abriu mais a porta.

- Trouxe café! – ele mostrou os dois copos da Starbucks e um saquinho de papel – e Donnuts.

- Uau... – ela exclamou contente – O que acha de terminar de ver o sol nascer tomando esse café, então?

- Fabuloso! – ele riu e rolou o piercing entre os lábios, fazendo-a observar o metal instintivamente, o que fez o homem apoiar as costas no batente da porta e olhá-la com ainda mais sacanagem naqueles olhos amendoados – Mas, eu sou que nem vampiro, vai ter que me convidar para me ter dentro de casa...

Sakura o olhou nos olhos, surpresa. De alguma maneira aquelas palavras soaram tão provocativas que ela se sentiu um pouco sem graça.

Sério, como ficaria sem graça? Ela estava vestida para trabalhar, com uma camisa de botões azul clara e jeans artificialmente desbotados, não era como se ela estivesse sendo provocativa...

- Shiranui Genma, eu te convido para entrar na minha casa – ela falou polida e sorriu no final, mordendo de leve o lábio.

- Melhor assim – ele comentou.

Genma entrou e a seguiu. A jovem o direcionou até a varanda, onde tinha uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras. Ela voltou para a cozinha pegou uma toalha de mesa e guardanapos. Eles se sentaram ali, de frente para o nascer do sol e ela o observou com curiosidade.

- A que devo esse café da manhã surpresa?

- Desculpas – ele disse simples – eu sei que Kakashi acabou ficando bravo comigo, e eu não quero estragar a amizade de vocês.

- Você não estragou nada, Genma – Sakura tomou um gole de seu copo e descobriu ser um _Caramel Machiatto_, seu favorito, suas sobrancelhas arquearam em surpresa e ele sorriu.

- Naruto me falou qual era teu favorito. Falou também sobre Kakashi te reconfortar quando Sasuke faz alguma besteira... Disse que ele ajudou muito durante o término de vocês, e como ele fica acompanhando esse rolo todo com certa distância, mas sempre preocupado.

- É – ela sorriu e aceitou o Donnuts – Eu vou ter que conversar com ele, mas acho que foi apenas um baque...

- Sakura, o que o Kakashi falou está certo.

Os olhos verdes dela encararam os dele em silêncio.

- Qual parte...? – perguntou receosa.

- Um sacana conhece outro sacana.

A mulher pousou o doce sobre o guardanapo e o observou incerta.

O que ele queria dizer com isso? Sobre Genma ela já sabia, mas Kakashi também era um sacana?

- Sacana?

Genma soltou um riso fraco pelo nariz, mordeu de leve o lábio, olhando para o céu e começou a brincar com o piercing, movendo-o de um lado para o outro.

- Não que eu queira me aproveitar de você. Nem sou um louco tarado que gosta de mulheres mais jovens. – ele explicou, sem olhá-la – Mas eu definitivamente tenho interesse...

Sakura segurou a respiração e olhou ao redor, depois para ele e se deparou com seus olhos encarando-a com intensidade. Percebeu que ele usava uma camiseta cinza chumbo, com uma jaqueta de couro marrom e que tinha uma corrente de prata que ficava para dentro da blusa.

Genma era um homem muito interessante. Ela ousaria dizer que ele era até sexy, mas saber que ele tinha interesse nela era... bem, era de repente algo _muito_ excitante.

Ele bebericou em seu café e sorriu, passando uma das mãos pelas madeixas que chegavam até pouco abaixo de seu queixo.

- Fui muito direto?

- Foi – assumiu ela.

Sakura riu sem graça e se levantou, encostando-se no murinho da varanda.

- Eu ganhei a aposta de ontem.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sem querer olhar para ele.

- Então eu posso pedir algo, não é?

Ela fez que sim de novo, limpando os lábios com as pontas dos dedos e olhando-o de soslaio.

- Qualquer coisa, certo?

- Sim... – a voz dela saiu tremida e, rapidamente, Genma estava a poucos centímetros dela, seus rostos muito próximos.

Tão próximos que ela podia sentir seu hálito quente contra seus próprios lábios. Aquele aroma inebriante de perfume masculino misturado com café...

- Então... – ele sorriu e passou as mãos pelo rosto dela, afastando os cabelos rosa claro para trás das orelhas – Eu vou pedir para você se render.

- Como assim?

O coração dela acelerou.

Genma se debruçou aos poucos, seus braços aprisionando-a contra o muro, e seus lábios roçaram a bochecha dela, rumando lentos até pararem contra o lóbulo de sua orelha. A barba por fazer arranhou a pele de seu rosto e pescoço, gerando uma onda de ansiedade e calor que Sakura não sentia fazia tempo.

- Eu quero que você se renda à mim, Sakura – ele disse, seus lábios úmidos depositando um beijo na curva entre seu maxilar e o pescoço – Renda-se.

**E**

Sinceramente se ela olhasse de novo no relógio ia acabar entrando em parafuso. Já era praticamente hora do almoço e o Hyuuga sequer tinha ligado ou mandado uma mensagem para combinar qualquer coisa que fosse durante essa semana.

Ela ia ter que ligar para ele? Mesmo?

Ino suspirou. Embora a brincadeira parecesse interessante e a possibilidade de se aproximar afetivamente de Neji fosse real, algo lhe apertava um pouco o peito quando pensava em realmente ter que ir atrás dele. Ou ir atrás de qualquer um para falar a verdade.

Era como se estivesse traindo o Genma com sua autorização. E por mais tentador que fosse, aquela situação lhe gerava certo desconforto.

Ela poderia tentar seduzir Neji, mas ele obviamente não cairia em nenhum de seus planos bobos como a maioria dos caras caia. Essa era a parte interessante em Hyuuga Neji.

O indomável Hyuuga Neji...

Ela tinha escutado mais de uma vez as pessoas falarem sobre ele e Tenten, embora ele também tivesse escutado o mesmo sobre ele e Uchiha Itachi, então sinceramente ela não acreditava em ninguém que falasse algo de Neji sem ter provas confirmadas.

Afinal, todos morriam de inveja do herdeiro Hyuuga, então muitos falavam por falar, apenas para destruir a imagem dele.

Mesmo que o rumor sobre ele e Itachi fosse verdade – o que ela duvidava muito, pois Neji não parecia estar muito interessado em homens, mesmo que dito homem fosse o incrível e delicioso Uchiha Itachi – ela não daria a mínima. Atualmente quase todo mundo tinha tido uma aventura homossexual na vida...

Ela não apreciava muito a ideia, mas Neji _valia a pena_.

- Yamanaka?

A voz a tirou de seus devaneios e ela encarou a porta de seu consultório para ver um lindo e bem vestido Hyuuga Neji, olhando-a sem muito interesse.

- Está ocupada?

Ela sorriu agradável e cruzou as pernas atrás da mesa.

- Não, na verdade eu estava esperando dar a hora do almoço para sair.

- Ótimo, o que acha de almoçarmos juntos?

Ino soltou os cabelos do rabo de cavalo e os fios platinados caíram longos e loiros por seus ombros. Ela os jogou para o lado e levantou.

- Acho ótimo, Neji – ela pegou a bolsa e os movimentos ressaltaram como o vestido preto contornava bem suas curvas – Embora eu tenha que passar em um lugar durante minha hora de almoço... Você se importa em me acompanhar?

Hyuuga Neji não tinha nenhum interesse na Yamanaka. Ela lhe parecia apenas uma menina loira, patricinha, mimada e cheia de si. Obviamente, ela era muito bonita, mas ser bonita não era fator modificador para ele.

Embora ela fosse mais bonita que a média... Ele diria que até Hinata era mais bonita que ela, com aquela beleza imperial, comportada, refinada. Mas Ino tinha panturrilhas interessantes e ele teria que fazer algo com ela durante a semana de todo jeito, então qualquer coisa que lhe desse uma desculpa para não vê-la por mais dois dias por falta de tempo do trabalho seria maravilhoso.

Ele suspeitava que Ino ia querer mais do que ele estava disposto a dar, então hora mais ou hora menos ele teria que lidar com aquilo...

- Se não demorar muito... Tenho compromissos no período da tarde – disse sério, e tentou não notar a visão interessante que as meias finas pretas davam às pernas dela.

- Então é melhor irmos já – ela disse, colocando um terninho lilás sobre os ombros.

**E**

De modo algum ele imaginou que aquilo algum dia aconteceria.

Temari estava conversando com metade dos policiais do quartel, com seu jeito convincente e atraente de ser, levando todo mundo no bico, até mesmo Sasuke que estava num canto afastado terminando de arrumar alguma papelada da delegacia que ainda não tinha terminado.

Já era quase hora do almoço e ele estava se divertindo mais do que nas últimas semanas.

Ela tinha perguntado quem votaria em Naruto para prefeito e todos tinham levantado a mão, até Sasuke com uma cara de filho da mãe, encarando o loiro como se dissesse "_mas ainda assim eu riria se ele perdesse_".

Naruto tinha levado Temari para conhecer a delegacia da mulher, o quartel general e também a oficina principal, onde grande parte dos projetos sociais da guarda municipal aconteciam.

Ele lhe explicou cada um dos projetos e o coordenador de cada um. Naruto mesmo cuidava de dois projetos para crianças órfãs e crianças de rua. Era a maneira que ele encontrava de dar certo apoio àqueles que não tinham muitas oportunidades na vida.

Temari comentou que eles poderiam conseguir mais verba para os projetos se fizessem uma boa campanha de visibilidade sobre menores em situação de abandono e negligência parental. Naruto achou ótima a ideia deles criarem uma semana para esse tipo de ação de conscientização na cidade, seria uma grande possibilidade de movimentar mais pessoas para apoiar seus projetos.

Eles andaram até o centro e escolheram um restaurante italiano para almoçar. Ambos estavam mortos de fome e cheios de animação.

Temari tinha uma aura animada como a dele, e isso lhe fazia se sentir estranhamente bem com ela. Era quase como se eles encaixassem naquela frequência alta, agitada e eletrizante, como se isso fosse normal.

Ele riu da piada dela.

- Sério, Naruto, não faço a mínima ideia de porque a Sakura gosta dele. Ele é um panaca! Mesmo que seja bonito, ele não chega nem aos pés do irmão dele, e tem um mau humor matinal terrível!

Temari era inacreditável. Ela era como o ar fresco.

- Ela sempre gostou dele.

- Mas é absurdo, Naruto!

- Diga isso para ela, eu não duvido nada que ela te dê a razão.

A loira o olhou seriamente e pousou os talheres na mesa.

- Ele a fez sofrer por muito tempo, não é? – o homem apenas concordou com um sorriso entristecido – É, Shikamaru me disse algo assim. Como se ela fosse o capacho dele por anos...

- Mais ou menos isso.

- Nossa, então tomara que esse jogo dê certo – ela comentou, comendo sua salada.

- Sim. Na verdade, nós já conversamos muito sobre isso... Ela tentou inúmeras vezes pôr fim nisso, parar de gostar dele, mas ela não consegue se apaixonar por outro cara. E o Sasuke provoca, - ele balançou a cabeça e tomou um gole do suco de laranja – Toda vez que ela ficava muito tempo sem correr atrás dele, ele ia atrás dela, fazia Sakura pensar que ele gostava dela ou que a queria. Normalmente eles passavam a noite juntos e no dia seguinte ou na semana seguinte ele voltava a ser o mesmo babaca de sempre.

- Que cara ridículo!

- É, e não adianta falar nada com ele. Acho que Sasuke tem algumas coisas da personalidade dele que não lhe fazem bem, então acaba descontando na Sakura-chan. Mas ultimamente ele só provoca, fala que está pegando alguém, esfrega na cara dela que ela é o cachorrinho dele e que vai sempre que ele chama. Mas pelo que sei, ele não tem mais chamado ela para... você sabe... – ele olhou ao redor e sussurrou – sexo.

Temari ficou quieta um tempo e olhou pela janela. Observando as pessoas andarem pelo centro de Konoha e identificando alguma coisa estranha naquela história.

- Esse cara tá mal resolvido. Como ele consegue manter esse comportamento por tanto tempo? Isso é absurdo...

- Mal resolvido com a Sakura?

- Não, com ele mesmo.

Naruto a olhou perplexo.

- Sasuke? Nah! – ele riu – Ele é um dos caras mais seguros de si que eu conheço...

- Então deve ter alguma coisa que não estamos percebendo.

Ele terminou de comer seu macarrão e foi bebendo o suco. Naruto nunca tinha pensado que Sasuke podia estar mal resolvido com algo e então descontasse em Sakura, não fazia o menor sentido...

- Naruto, você gosta de Investigação Criminal? – ela perguntou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e se aproximando.

- Adoro! É a parte mais intrigante, mas poucas vezes podemos participar já que não somos detetives...

- O que você acha de descobrirmos o segredo de Uchiha Sasuke? – ela piscou e mordeu os lábios ansiosa.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada, ela só podia estar brincando. Isso seria hilário!

- Parceiros no crime? – ele perguntou e ela fez que sim, piscando – Com certeza, estou dentro!

- Ótimo!

**L**

- Então, o que você acha?

O homem deu uma volta, olhando ao seu redor e apreciando o apartamento. Era grande, iluminado, com ótima vista para a cidade e no 11º andar, sem barulho da rua, com garagem coberta e piscina aquecida. O local era bem situado e mesmo se ela mudasse de ideia e quisesse vender ou alugá-lo depois, teria muita facilidade.

- É um bom negócio – disse simples – Por que me trouxe aqui?

- Oras, você é um homem de negócios, Neji, quis aproveitar a chance – comentou, sorrindo e atravessando a ampla sala para ficar perto dele – É meu, me entregaram a chave hoje.

- Então não precisava da minha opinião.

A loira deu de ombros e observou seu novo apartamento.

- Para falar a verdade, acho que fiquei ansiosa de vir sozinha.

Neji balançou a cabeça, ponderando porque a mulher estava sendo tão honesta. Ele não entendia bem o jogo de Ino, mas o almoço tinha sido minimamente agradável. Estava certo de que conseguiria lidar com ela durante toda a semana.

- Obvio – ela continuou – Também existe o fato de estarmos sozinhos em um apartamento vazio – Ino sorriu para ele, seus cabelos platinados caíam por seus ombros como leves ondas que contrastavam com seu vestido negro – O que é interessante...

O Hyuuga encarou seus olhos azuis com intensidade.

Ino era obvia demais para o seu próprio bem. Ele observou como ela movia os cabelos para trás e os penteava com os próprios dedos, ao mesmo tempo em que o olhava com firmeza, mas ele não pôde reparar que suas mãos suavam frio ou que sua respiração estava mais difícil do que o normal.

- Sinto informar que hoje não pretendo me engajar em tuas _ideias interessantes_, Yamanaka – Neji não hesitou em deixar claro e a loira sorriu.

- Eu imaginei – ela comentou e andou até a varanda, seu coração sentindo-se levemente menos apreensivo, ela ficou contente.

Tinha algo de especial no dia de hoje que Ino ainda não tinha decidido o que era.

- Tua hora de almoço já está quase acabando, Hyuuga – ela disse, sem olhá-lo – Acho que você deveria voltar para a empresa.

Ele olhou o relógio e concordou, já era hora de irem.

- Vamos, eu te levo de volta ao hospital.

- Não precisa, – ela falou, ainda olhando pela varanda – eu tenho a tarde livre hoje.

- Te levo para tua casa, então – ele pressionou, pegando as chaves no bolso da calça.

- Eu estou em casa.. Tem algo mágico em estar na minha própria casa.

Neji a observou, a maneira como seus ombros pareciam levemente inclinados e como ela se apoiava contra a porta de vidro. Ele não diria que ela estava triste. Havia algo de muito genuíno em seus gestos, algo natural que ele nunca tinha visto a Yamanaka colocar para fora.

O homem se aproximou mais dela e ficou há poucos passos de distância.

- O que você gosta de fazer para se divertir, Yamanaka?

- Já disse que pode me chamar de Ino.

- O que faz pra se divertir, Ino?

- Além de sexo? – ela perguntou, virando o rosto sobre o ombro e sorrindo um pouco forçada.

- Além de sexo – ele concordou, olhando-a com seriedade.

- Eu gosto de dançar.

Ela amarrou os cabelos num rabo alto, seus olhos outra vez fixos na vista que tinha da varanda.

Se Neji não estava disposto a se envolver com ela e nem tentar, pelo menos ele seria delicado o suficiente de levá-la em algum lugar interessante para dançar.

- Certo, o que acha de irmos ao The Catch na sexta? – ele perguntou, girando a chave do carro no dedo indicador – Posso te pegar às 20h para jantarmos antes.

- Parece uma boa ideia – Ino respondeu, desencostando-se da porta de vidro e virando para encará-lo – Você pode ir embora agora.

E ele o fez.

Mas ao abrir a porta para sair ele parou. Virou-se para a loira mais uma vez e observou como ela parecia pequena dentro daquele apartamento grande e vazio.

- Ino?

- Hnm? – ela se virou de leve.

- Parabéns pelo apartamento – ele disse simples, e saiu deixando a moça com um olhar perdido, numa expressão entre contente e solitária.

A porta encaixou a fechadura com um click seco.

Ela respirou fundo e se sentou no chão de linóleo. Seu coração estava disparado e a ansiedade ainda corria solta em suas veias.

Aos poucos o alívio foi descendo por seu corpo até que ela conseguisse respirar tranquilamente. Aquele negócio de fingir que está tudo bem em se relacionar com outros homens ia acabar com ela.

Por mais que Ino quisesse manter essa imagem sensual de mulher independente e pegadora, a realidade era muito diferente dessa: ela não queria perder Genma, ela não queria se dar a outro cara.

Ela não queria ficar sozinha.

Mas isso não dependia só dela...

Ela pegou o celular e digitou o número memorizado há muito tempo.

- _Alô?_

- Genma? – sua voz pareceu aquosa e ela fechou os olhos, tombando a cabeça contra a parede.

- _Ino, você tá bem?_ – a voz dele soou um pouco preocupada, e o peito dela se encheu de um calor doloroso e conhecido.

- A gente precisa conversar...

- _Onde você está, Ino?_

Ela abriu os olhos e encarou seu apartamento. Ela não tinha contado para ninguém ainda sobre a compra, apenas para Neji. Ino queria que Genma estivesse ali com ela, que a levasse a sério, que decidisse que aquilo era uma boa ideia: que pensasse neles como um casal de verdade.

- _Eu acabei de sair do trabalho, onde você está?_ – ele pressionou.

- Genma... – ela murmurou seu nome, pensando nos planos que tinha feito, nas ideias de inaugurar a casa com ele, de se divertirem ali, de que talvez aquele lugar fosse o futuro lar deles. Mas Ino conhecia o Shiranui bem demais, ela sabia muito bem dos planos dele, ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo quando entraram naquele jogo, e aquilo só a machucava mais – Eu te amo.

**I**

Neji aguardou o portão automático abrir e suspirou.

Tinha sido um dia comprido.

Desde que saíra do apartamento de Ino, tinha entrado e saído de reunião atrás de reunião. Ele já não aguentava mais. Precisava tomar um bom chá, um banho bem quente e relaxar.

O mês estava tão corrido e atribulado que os dias pareciam ter muito mais horas de trabalho do que deveriam.

Já estava escuro quando seu carro atravessou a primeira parte do condomínio Hyuuga e se aproximou de sua casa, na parte mais afastada das casas mais antigas, onde seus avós, tios e primas moravam.

Ele virou o carro e manobrou para estacionar de ré, e algo lhe chamou a atenção no canto do olho: Hinata estava na pequena praça do outro lado da rua, onde havia um jardim florido e algumas árvores frutíferas de pequeno porte.

Desligando o carro, o homem se perguntou o que Hinata estava fazendo de noite, no vento frio, andando ali sozinha.

Saiu do carro e ligou o alarme, antes de começar a andar na direção de sua prima.

De longe ele não tinha conseguido ver, mas agora mais próximo ele percebeu que ela estava com um xale azul claro contornando seus braços e ombros, protegendo-a precariamente do vento frio.

Seus ombros tremiam de leve e seus cabelos negros como a noite esvoaçavam no vento, lhe dando um ar poético que o fez soltar um riso fraco pelo nariz. Ela era como um haikai de Bashō, uma mistura entre luz e sombra e todas suas derivações. Era como se composse aquela cena da natureza como mais uma peça óbvia do cenário.

Hinata lhe remetia à uma sensação bucólica que ele só encontrava nos versos antigos da literatura arcaica japonesa, onde as mulheres eram pedaços únicos de beleza e pureza.

Hinata era uma mulher antiga, ela não fazia parte do século XXI como as demais mulheres. E isso era algo que Neji considerava clássico e delicado ao mesmo tempo, como uma preciosidade única que apenas uma Hyuuga poderia ter.

- Hinata-sama? – ele chamou, aproximando-se dela.

O cascalho estalou sob seus pés e Hinata se virou levemente surpresa. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e seus olhos úmidos.

Lágrimas de cristal adornavam seu rosto como uma pintura renascentista e Neji se sentiu sem palavras, como se entrasse num espaço onde não estava convidado a entrar.

- Não quis te atrapalhar – ele disse, olhando o chão, tentando não invadir mais espaços onde não estava permitido adentrar.

- E-eu sinto muito – ela murmurou, suas mãos secando os olhos rapidamente, tentando esconder ou apagar provas de um crime que ela não deveria ter cometido – Você não me... atrapalha.

- Eu vou te deixar com seus pensamentos, mas não deveria ficar aqui fora, está ventando muito – Neji aconselhou, colocando os fios de cabelo que escapavam do rabo de cabelo para trás da orelha.

- Não tinha vontade de entrar – explicou-se a morena, encarando-o agora – cheguei há meia hora do meu encontro com Shikamaru – disse, fazendo-o se sentir novamente como se adentrasse locais que não deveria.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou polido, olhando-a com receio – ele não fez nada que não deveria, certo?

Shikamaru não tinha perfil para aquilo, mas se Hinata estava chorando deveria ser por algo.

- N-não! – respondeu rapidamente – Shikamaru é um homem muito gentil! Foi uma tarde muito agradável, na verdade.

Neji sentiu que, de repente, Hinata lhe convida a entrar naqueles espaços que ele não se sentia convidado. Era como se ela pedisse que ele entrasse. Era uma sensação que nunca havia sentido com ela antes. Talvez ela precisasse daquilo, precisasse que ele, pela primeira vez na vida, lhe estendesse a mão.

Uma pequena batalha interna se instalou dentro dele e antes que a decisão fosse consciente e obvia, Neji falou:

- Você quer entrar e tomar um chá?

Os olhos de Hinata brilharam com uma chama alegre e ela sorriu.

- Seria ótimo.

**N**

Sakura atendeu seu último paciente e escreveu mais um relatório. Seus olhos pousaram no relógio e ela suspirou, era hora de ir embora. Mas a ideia de ir para casa, depois da cena da manhã com Genma, lhe gerava certo desconforto.

Ela precisava conversar com Kakashi e lidar com aquilo de maneira adulta.

Pegou o celular e digitou o número do ex-professor. Seu coração acelerou quando o telefone começou a chamar.

Um toque. Dois toques. Três toques...

Quatr-

- _Alô._- a voz profunda de Kakashi soou alvoroçada do outro lado da linha e Sakura prendeu a respiração.

- Eh, sensei? – ela disse incerta, o cérebro tentando trabalhar rapidamente – Tô te atrapalhando?

- _Não, eu tava dirigindo, mas já estacionei._

- Você tem planos pra hoje? – ela tentou soar casual sem ter certeza se tinha conseguido. Mordeu o lábio com força e esperou a resposta, escutando ele soltar o ar com certa força.

- _Não tenho_ – disse depois de um silencio misterioso e ela sorriu contente.

- O que acha de irmos tomar uma cervejinha?

- Sakura, olha-

- Não, sensei, eu não olho nada. Eu pago hoje – ela pressionou. Sabia que Kakashi adorava desviar de temas que lhe fossem desconfortáveis e que ele preferiria fingir que nada tinha acontecido ontem, mas a verdade era que ela precisava daquilo.

Ela precisava ver que ele estava ok com ela ter crescido, como ele mesmo disse.

- Por favor! – ela pediu, escutando ele soltar o ar com pesar de novo.

- _Tá bem. Mas eu tenho que deixar algumas coisas em casa antes._

- Ótimo, acha que em meia hora ou quarenta minutos podemos nos ver no Shinobi Bar?

- _Acho que sim. Se você chegar antes, vai pegando uma mesa._

- Nos vemos lá – ela concluiu alegre e o escutou se despedir.

Hoje de manhã tinha sido uma experiência entorpecente. Escutar Genma lhe pedindo para se render à ele tinha sido algo excitante e assustador ao mesmo tempo.

Não era como aqueles caras que Ino arranjava para ela quando saiam, era alguém que ela conhecia, que era mais velho, que tinha todo um charme e táticas de sedução que nem Sasuke conseguiria imitar.

Só de lembrar como os lábios de Genma tinham deslizado pela pele de seu pescoço, pelo maxilar e como tinham pousado suavemente contra os seus. A maneira como ele tinha segurado seu rosto e beijado seus lábios com delicadeza, mas depois com intensidade e desejo, aquilo lhe fazia sentir as pernas amolecerem e seu corpo esquentar.

Havia sido apenas um beijo. Um beijo que poderia mudar a maneira como ela mesma se via. Mas algo lhe dizia que não estava bem fazer aquilo sem conversar antes com Kakashi. Sem antes deixar em pratos limpos que, embora ele discordasse e achasse aquilo tudo um grande erro, era o que ela queria. Que queria se aproveitar da situação toda e cair de cabeça na loucura que aquele jogo babaca podia ser.

Ela queria se empoderar de sua vida, de sua sexualidade e de sua adultidade como nunca havia feito antes. Como se ela realmente fosse uma mulher e não uma menina.

Sakura precisava daquilo. E precisava dizer a Kakashi que era aquilo o que ela queria naquele momento. E, pelo jeito, algo lhe fazia pensar que Kakashi tinha que saber aquilo e entender que aquela era sua decisão.

**G**

Não era a primeira vez que Hinata entrava na casa de Neji, mas certamente era a primeira vez que ela estava ali como convidada para tomar um chá e não para lhe dar algum recado ou deixar algo que seu pai tinha mandado para seu primo.

A primeira coisa que notou ao entrar, era que Neji além de organizado era extremamente tradicional. Painéis de pinturas antigas japonesas e haikus em kanji antigos decoravam a sala de estar e a de jantar. Os móveis eram em tons claros e as almofadas e cortinas de cores sóbrias contrastavam com os tons pastéis.

A louça era de uma porcelana fina e clássica e o jogo de chá tinha imagens de uma floresta de bambú. O cheiro da casa era de eucalipto e o chão era de madeira clara. Tudo era muito mais acolhedor do que ela se lembrava.

Hinata tinha insistido em preparar o chá, mas Neji não lhe permitiu, dizendo que ela hoje era a convidada especial e que ele faria as honras da casa. Então ela tinha ficado ali na cozinha muito limpa, discreta e clara, observando-o preparar tudo com muita tranquilidade. Era como se aquele fosse um dos rituais de Neji para relaxar e se sentir em casa.

Ele comentou com ela sobre chá de jasmin e ela concordou. O cheiro logo inundou a cozinha e logo a sala quando se sentaram ao kotatsu, aquecidos pela manta elétrica tipicamente japonesa. Era como se ela estivesse em sua infância novamente, com aquelas particularidades da tradição que sua mãe e tia traziam ao lugar.

Fazia tempo desde que sua mãe tinha falecido e que sua tia tinha se mudado para sua cidade natal para cuidar dos avós de Neji.

Ele lhe contou sobre seu dia de trabalho e ela comentou sobre seu encontro com Shikamaru.

- Algodão doce? – ele perguntou rindo. Quando Neji ria, sua expressão ficava relaxada e seus olhos pareciam doces, tão doces quanto eram quando Neji não passava de um garotinho. O garotinho que ela conhecera e amara quando pequenos.

Neji tinha mudado tanto. Mas naquele pequeno momento de familiaridade e acolhimento, ele transmitia pequenas lembranças em suas reações. Lembranças que ela nem se recordava mais, como apertar os olhos ao sorrir ou apertar a ponte do nariz para controlar o riso.

- Sim! – ela exclamou contente, sentindo-se mais em casa do que em sua própria casa – E depois de comermos o bentō que ele havia comprado nós demos comida para os pássaros do parque e ficamos conversando. Foi muito agradável.

- O Nara acha que você tem dez anos? – ele perguntou, pousando o chá à mesa.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Ele disse que Naruto conversou com ele... – sua expressão mudou e Neji pareceu preocupado – Não precisa me poupar – ela acrescentou, querendo que ele a tratasse de maneira natural. Mas quis continuar colocando aquilo para fora e aproveitando que Neji estava aberto a escutá-la. – Parece que ele estava preocupado que eu me apaixonasse por Shikamaru no nosso primeiro encontro.

Neji apertou a ponte do nariz e fechou os olhos, aguentando o riso.

- Que? – perguntou ela achando graça.

- O Naruto é outro que parece ter dez anos de idade.

- Não diga isso – ela riu – Ele apenas se sente inseguro com tudo isso.

- É por isso que você estava chorando? – ele perguntou com certo receio.

Ela olhou a porcelana do bule de chá e sorriu entristecida. A pequena nuvem de dúvida e dor sobrevoando-a novamente.

- É complicado. Nem eu mesma consigo me entender, imagine ele.

Neji suspirou.

- Escute, Hinata-sama, se me permite dizer algo sobre isso-

- Apenas se você me chamar por Hinata e retirar essas formalidades por um momento entre primos.

Ele a encarou sério. Seus cabelos soltos escorriam lisos pelo ombro e contrastavam com sua camisa branca, dando-lhe um ar informal que poucos tinham o prazer de vislumbrar.

- Certo, Hinata – ele fez uma pausa enfática e ela sorriu – Deixando de lado minhas preocupações com o nome de nossa família e da empresa, e te vendo como um ser humano normal, eu acho que é compreensível.

Hinata o encarou em choque. Ela não esperava aquilo.

- Vejamos – ele disse, pegando no bolso do terno que estava sobre o sofá o maço de cigarros e, ao olhá-la novamente, ele franziu o cenho – você se importa que eu fume?

- N-não! – disse lisonjeada – Você está na sua casa e eu, definitivamente, não tenho dez anos de idade – brincou, tentando esconder o rubor que lhe surgia de repente, por poder ver Neji agindo como ele deveria agir com seus amigos, fosse Tenten ou Lee, como ele _realmente_ era – Você pode ficar a vontade comigo – acrescentou, na esperança de que um dia ele também a visse como amiga, como costumavam ser durante a infância.

Ele concordou e acendeu o cigarro, tragando a fumaça de maneira automática. Era estranho vê-lo assim, tão natural, tão pouco contido, tão verdadeiro.

- Você é uma mulher jovem – ele começou e ela riu, achando graça e Neji a olhou questionando.

- Deixei de ser a menina de dez anos para ser uma mulher jovem em menos de dez minutos.

Ele sorriu para ela soltando a fumaça por entre os lábios. O que a fez olhá-los automaticamente e perceber, pela primeira vez, que eram finos e rosados de uma maneira que lhe fazia parecer um homem muito bonito.

- E como uma mulher jovem, é normal que a ideia de se casar soe assustadora.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, pegando um biscoito de feijão doce.

- Imagino que como Naruto foi seu único relacionamento sério-

- Foi o único relacionamento num geral – ela comentou, olhando para o biscoito.

- Certo, como único relacionamento, você tema se equivocar por não ter tido outros relacionamentos para ter certeza que é realmente isso que quer.

Hinata o olhou. Era isso.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou curiosa, sentindo que Neji estava sendo tão real com ela que parecia que algo ia mal – Você colocou algo no chá, Neji?

- Não, mas se quiser eu tenho sake, posso esquentar um pouco – ele brincou e Hinata arregalou os olhos.

Então esse era Hyuuga Neji, o verdadeiro.

- Niisan – ela chamou e o homem a olhou compenetrado – Por que você se esconde? É a primeira vez que você fala algo real comigo.

Neji apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro e suspirou. Ele não sabia responder aquilo, era apenas parte de sua armadura e Hinata sempre lhe parecera ser uma competidora, alguém que podia roubar o que era seu apenas por ter nascido de Hiashi e não de Hizashi como ele.

Ele se fechou automaticamente e Hinata percebeu.

- É a primeira vez que alguém parece me entender, Neji-niisan – ela comentou, querendo ser tão franca como ele havia sido com ela – E eu adoraria poder contar com isso mais vezes na minha vida.

Neji continuou quieto e ela detestou aquilo.

- Nós fomos criados da mesma maneira, como se tivéssemos que viver como manda o livro, como as regras sociais dizem ser correto. Ambos tivemos que criar estas personalidades pra sobreviver na família. Eu virei a menina submissa e insegura e você virou o frio e intocável Hyuuga Neji – ele a encarou, havia muita compreensão em seu olhar.

Eles tinham sido vítimas da mesma realidade e tinham lidado com aquilo de maneiras muito diferentes.

- Eu seria muito mais feliz se pudéssemos manter esse tipo de conversa mais vezes, Niisan: o Neji de verdade e a Hinata de verdade.

Neji sentiu o impacto daquilo. Era como se todo aquele tempo que estivera mantendo uma postura distante tivesse destruído algo verdadeiro que tinham compartilhado durante a infância. Não fazia ideia de que Hinata pudesse falar aquilo com tanta clareza.

- Como você faz isso?

- I-isso o q-que? – perguntou insegura.

- Dizer o que sente dessa maneira tão obvia?

Hinata riu sem graça.

- Eu tenho lido alguns livros de psicologia muito interessantes – disse, ainda sem graça.

- Bem, você vai ter que me ensinar a fazer isso – comentou, assumindo algo que nunca tinha assumido antes: sua dificuldade em expressar sentimentos. - Eu adoraria ter mais conversas assim com você, Hinata.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu também.

Ele sorriu para ela, eram sorrisos idênticos, como se fossem espelhos de pessoas que precisavam algo mais do que tinham recebido ao longo de suas vidas.

- Só não suje o nome da família – ele disse, fingindo um ar de seriedade que a fez rir.

- Tá bem! Prometo não sair por aí com qualquer um.

- Nem pense nisso! – ele disse com possessividade e ela riu mais.

- Eu só quero ter certeza de que não vou me arrepender depois – falou, sorrindo.

Ele concordou com um aceno leve de cabeça e a olhou.

Foi um olhar profundo de quem vê outra pessoa inteiramente pela primeira vez. Hinata sentiu a força daquele olhos claros, como se ele a estivesse aceitando profundamente por ser quem era. Existia algo novo no vínculo que eles estavam formando juntos ali.

- Eu senti sua falta, Hinata – ele disse com uma profundidade que a aqueceu de dentro para fora.

- Eu também, Niisan.

**S**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Quero saber: o que vcs pensam sobre isso? xD

love, Tai. :3


End file.
